Harry Potter et l'émetteur standard
by Tangram
Summary: fic déja postée il y a un momentfic écrite autours de mots imposés sortis tout droit du dico sisi c'est vrai Harry passe une année un peu particulière à Poudlard désolée pour mon résumé pourri, je me suis pas améliorée depuis
1. C'est le premier

Un émetteur standard a mosaïque et patchwork ou comment vais-je m'en sortir avec un titre aussi débile…

CHAPITRE 1 : C'est le premier !! (On ne s'en serait pas douté…)

Mots imposés : mangue, prélatin, embrigader, supernova, chastement, gong, iguane, phasme, stère et hurluberlu (se passe à la 6ème année de Harry)

Un rai de lumière filtrait à travers le store au 4 Privet-Drive, tapant droit dans une cage dont l'occupant,enfin occupante poussa un cri : Et oui, un rayon de soleil qui tape dans un œil, ça fait mal. Donc Hedwige protestait activement et néanmoins fortement ce qui réveilla notre héro international, Celui-Qui-A-Survecu-Et-C'est-Tant-Mieux-J'ai-Nommé-Harry-Potter-Ryry-Pour-Les-Intimes, en ce maaaaaagnifique jour de 31 juillet, le gratifiant au passage d'un an de plus. C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je tiens à préciser que Celui-Qui-Vient-De-Se-Réveiller est encore choqué par les événements de l'année précédente, donc il est parfois un peu bête.

(Harry : Hé ! je suis pas bête moi !!!!

L'auteur : Ben si maintenant tu l'es. Bon on continue alors

Harry qui boude : Mouaif)

Des coups frappés en cadence sur sa vitre en une mélodie ressemblant a s'y méprendre à « Au pays de Candy » le tira totalement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit à plusieurs oiseaux nommés communément hiboux au nombre de 3 et porteurs de sandales. (?.) Euh non des colis.

Le premier était de Ron, un hurluberlu qu'on a plus besoin de présenter (tant mieux) et en extirpa une mangue magique capable de faire radio-réveil et accessoirement de réaliser les souhaits pas dangereux de son possesseur.

-Dommage, pensa Harry, J'aurais bien voulu un lot de piège a mâchoire pour Dudley…

Un paquet venant d'Hermione se trouva être un dictionnaire des langues prélatines (avant les romains quoi) étonnamment encombrant et inutile, qui fut embrigadé dans le « club des dicos, gongs, iguane en plâtre et autres stères inutiles et encombrants, servant de presse-papier ou cale commode (Quoi que, un stère de bois c'est plutôt réservé aux gros dossiers du coup…on sait pas peut-être que Graup a de la paperasse a remplir et puis une A4 dans son cas c'est tout petit donc finalement un stère presse-papier pourquoi pas), club qui sert aussi de débarras pour les souvenirs de vacance moche et encore une fois sans utilité que l'on se fait offrir parfois, enfin passons.

Après tout ce temps Harry se rendit compte de deux choses : les hiboux ne savent pas lire (il s'était vaguement demandé comment ils faisaient pour lire l'écriture de Ron avant de se le rappeler) et que justement, ce n'était pas Coq, le vif d'or emplumé et hululant de son ami mais Hermès (le même en plus grand et moins hululant) celui de Percy, son frère (comme il a beaucoup de frères Ron, mieux vaut préciser)

-J'ai hâte de retourner sur le chemin de traverse, pensa Harry, il paraît qu'ils ont de nouveaux balais encore plus puissant que le mien, les Dépoussierax 23 avec turbo et rétroviseur…Mais Hermione seras là elle va encore me parler de la SALE, de son traité sur « les supernovas, ou mort des étoiles sont-elles contagieuses ? »

Il se promit tout de même de l'embrasser pour la remercier de son cadeau (chastement bien sur, Ron était jaloux), puis sur ces belles paroles il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des Dursley, attrapant au passage un gâteau au phasme (agréables insectes en forme de branche), de Hagrid, pour Dudley.

-AaAAaAaAaARrrRrrRrggGgGgGghhHHh !! S'écria Dudley qui s'était avidement emparé du gâteau, sa voix muait un peu.

-HARRY !!!! Rugit un être du type humanoïde, de teint violet tirant sur le bordeaux abordant une superbe moustache à en faire pâlir un morse, et affublé du nom pitoyable de Vernon Dursley QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ???!!!!! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE MON FILS TU M' ENTENDS ???!!!!!!!!!!!!! FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pendant que la tante Pétunia sanglotait en serrant son pauvre martyr de fils dans ses bras, un exploit si l'on sait qu'elle-même est fine comme un haricot vert au régime et que Dudley, lui, atteint sans conteste les hautes sphères de la silhouette des sumotori confirmés, Harry détala sans demander son reste encore sous le coup du fou rire devant l'expression de son cousin (imaginez un croisement de cochon et de cachalot portant une perruque blonde entrain de hurler à plein poumons à cause d'un cookies au phasme, ça vaut le coup d'œil)

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il remarqua on ne sait par quel miracle dû à l'imagination de l'auteur,(merci, merci non vraiment merci) qu'il avait oublié de lire le P.S au bas de la lettre de Ron, lui disant qu'ils, c'est-à-dire Mr Weasley et Ron allaient le chercher dans la deuxième semaine d'août pour passer la fin des vacances chez eux au Terrier et accessoirement comme ça c'est une idée, faire les achats de la rentrée au Chemin de Traverse histoire de pas arriver avec des robes trop petites, des livre de l'année précédente et un air plus que bête a Poudlard. Il rédigea (Harry hein, pas Ron) des remerciements sommaires et néanmoins bref :

« _Cher Hagrid/Hermione/Ron, _

_Je te remercie pour la lettre et le colis qui m'on fait très plaisir, veuillez agréer, madame/monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus dignes/bonjour chez vous,/passe un bon week-end,/joyeux noël et bonne année,/embrasse le chien/les gnomes de jardin/le chat de ma part/ bonne pétanque,/à bientôt a Poudlard/chez toi/chez lui/bises,_

_Harry »_

_« P.S : rayez la mention inutile »_

Inutile de dire que Harry se sentait ravi par l'idée que son oncle ne voulait plus le voir. En fait, ça lui faisait une excuse pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et se promener dans la maison en effrayant Dudley… Excuse qu'il venait tout juste de trouver, en se rappelant soudain qu'il était enfermé (Alzheimer le guette sérieusement notre Elu-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Au-Péril-De-Sa-Vie-Merci-Pour-Lui-D'ailleurs-Soutenez-L'Association-Des-Défenseurs-Des-Chenilles-Bleues-A-Pois-Orange-A-Non-Désolé-Ca-N'a-Rien-A-Voir-Bref-Le-Survivant-A-La-Cicatrice-Etc-Qui-Dit-Mieux…) Il profita du reste de sa journée pour se plonger dans son travail scolaire… (Harry :NONNNN !!!!

L'auteur : Eh si …tu va quand même pas passer ta vie a envoyer du courrier non ?

Harry : Ben pourquoi pas ?

L'auteur qui se tape la tête contre les murs : parce que mon cerveau super-méga-génial (en panne pour le moment) l'a décidé et que c'est dans le script !!!

Harry : Bon, bon ok si c'est dans le script…C'est quoi un script ?

L'auteur qui a désormais sa place réservée à la section « psychiatrie » de Ste Mangouste : c'est le texte que tu suis depuis le début là tu vois ?

Harry : Ahhhh ça !!!!

L'auteur sous sortilège d'allégresse : hé (rires idiots) bon ben on peut reprendre l'histoire maintenant héhéhé…

Harry songeur : Oui. Mais je peu pas être moins bête ? Ça nuit à mon image là…

L'auteur de nouveau normale ou presque : NAON !!!!!Bon où en étais-je… » )

Harry s'empara donc de parchemins, d'une plume d'aigle (toujours celle que Hermione lui avait offerte) et commença le devoir d'histoire de la magie relatant de la révolte des Pitiponks de l'antarctique nord

contre les trolls pêcheurs de cabillaud nains au 13eme siècle en Ukraine (la révolution a été délocalisée à cause de la foire aux glaçons qui avait lieu en même temps en Sibérie mais ça n'a rien à voir). Pendant ce temps, a des centaines de kilomètres de là, Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Est-De-Retour-Quand-Même-Parce-Que-Sinon-C'est-Pas-Marrant, essayait un nouveau sort…euh mayo de bain orange a pois vert devant son miroir parce que toutes ses belles robes noires avaient brûlées dans un incendie (volontaire) provoqué par son fidèle Lucius…

Harry deviendrait-il amnésique ? arrêtera- t'il de me contester ? Voldy as t'il un mayo à sa taille ? Les mouches cesserons t'elle de tourner en rond un jour? Suis-je bête? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, en ligne très bientôt. (Une review ? siouplé même si c'est pas sympa je voudrai bien un avis… !!??)


	2. Et ça continue

CHAPITRE 2 : C'est reparti ! 

Mots imposés : univalve, baïonnette, pentathlon, Kaiser, copiste, mantille, quille, sherry, standing, a capella. 

Un pauvre rai de lumière filtrait encore et toujours, vaillamment, enfin il passait par le store quoi en ce matin de la deuxième semaine d'août (super bond en avant hein ? c'est parce qu'il y a rien eu de notable entre-temps à par la crise d'épilepsie de Choupinet, le chat de garde de mme Figg, la crise de larme de la tante Pétunia quand Dudley est apparu en smoking taille éléphant nain (soit **xxxxxxxxl**) et la crise de rage de l'oncle Vernon quand la classique et normale chouette de Poudlard est venue odieusement pointer son nez pour porter la liste des fournitures qui comprends, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, le « livre des gentils défenseurs du monde magique en guerre contre les impitoyables forces du mal » par Periclesius Jentiniais…)

Harry se réveilla très vite cette fois-ci, battant au passage tous les records de saut-en-pyjama-sur-descente-de-lit. C'était aujourd'hui que Ron devait venir le chercher pour aller au Chemin de Traverse et peut-être aussi passer le reste des vacances chez lui histoire d'éviter que notre héro national, international et intergalactique (tatatadaaaaa musique de star wars) ne dorme sous les ponts, parce qu'il faut noter que quand on a un coffre-fort rempli à ras bord, ça fait toujours nul de dormir dehors. La journée se passa normalement, les Weasley ne venant que le soir (« ils ont intérêt à venir à l'heure cette fois ci ! j'ai pas l'intention de louper la finale internationale de jeu de quille (Macédoine contre Zimbabwe) !!! » Avait rugi comme à son habitude notre humanoïde des années 50, j'ai nommé Vernon Dursley, triple détenteur du record de postillons lancés, suivi de près par le professeur Rogue… En attendant l'heure fatidique du crime… euh non de l' évasion du siècle…non plus bon enfin l'heure de s'en aller, Celui-Qui-A-Une-Cicatrice-Parce-Qu'il-A-Survécu-A-Vous-Savez-Qui-C'est-Même-Si-On-Le-Nomme-Pas-D'ayeur-Moi-Aussi-J'ai-Une-Cicatrice-Et-J'en-Fait-Pas-Un-Drame-Enfin-Tant-Pis-Donc-Harry-Pour-Faire-Court, regardait un paaaaaaaaasionnant documentaire sur la reproduction des mollusques univalves sous le régime du Kaiser en Baltique du sud-ouest. (recherches sponsorisées par Hermione)

(Harry : euh c'est passionnant ça ?

L'auteur : ben oui puisque je le dit… d'ailleurs, tu savais toi que selon le degré d'inclinaison de la coquille par rapport à l'axe des rochers, en tenant compte de la théorie de la parallaxe sternutatoire …

Harry somnolent : hein ? Euh oui, oui bien sur je sais ça… (Faites la taire !!!)

L'auteur déçue : ah bon ok allez hop quand faut y aller, faut y aller…AU BOULOT FAIGNANT !)

Bon alors si on cesse de m'interrompre, deux points d'éclaircis du coup, puisque non, on ne cesse pas de me contester, et non, je ne suis pas bête enfin je crois reste à savoir si voldy a un mayo à sa taille, si l'amnésique de service c'est guéri …

(« Harry : Hé !!! »)

… et si les mouches cesserons de tourner en rond un jour.

Donc, je m'égare tout le temps ; Harry passait la journée la plus mortelle de sa vie quand un bruit du coup sur le carreau, qui jouait « In the navy » cette fois, se fit entendre : la chouette de la Gazette du Sorcier, sacrément en retard bien entendu (sinon c'est pas marrant) atterrit en piqué après que la fenêtre soit ouverte ça va de soi, on y pense pas mais les chouettes postales nécessitent la pose d'une fenêtre ouvrable (c'est moyen la fenêtre sans poignée puis ces sales bêtes restent coincées dans les velux et se mettent à brailler en perdant des plumes, ça fait désordre pour les voisins et après faut encore appeler les pompiers et tout…) elle atterrit donc (la chouette pas la fenêtre faut suivre) sur la tête de Dudley qui s'enfuit en courrant et en répandent du soda de marque indéfinie sur la moquette (ou le parquet ou le lino au choix, ça dépends des pièces). Harry prit donc le journal dont le titre était enluminé tel que le faisait les moines copistes il y a euh… longtemps. La une annonçait que l'équipe des Chauves-souris de Fichucastel avaient battu les Tornades de Tchutchill en quart de finale de la coupe nationale de quidditch et que ben en fait il se pourrait que Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé-Pour-Changer-De-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Vous-Savez-Qui-Et-J'en-Passe-Pour-Cause-De-Crise-Cardiaque-Intenpestive-Chez-Ceux-A-Qui-Vous-Parlez-Mais-Qui-En-Fait-Est-Un-Admirateur-Secret-De-Pop-Star-A-Ses-Heures-Perdues-Ca-Commence-A-Etre-Long-Là-Vous-Trouvez-Pas-Bref-Le-Plus-Puissant-Mage-Noir-De-Tout-Les-Temps-J'ai-Nommé-Tom-Elvis-Jedusor-Alias-Ou-Also-Known-As-C'est-Pareil-Voldemort-Ou-Voldy-Ou-Voldoudou, avait peut-être refait surface tout compte fait et qu'il fallait prendre quelque précautions comme ne pas sortir la nuit (tant pis pour les fêtards) et que s'armer d'une baïonnette est non seulement interdit mais même fortement déconseillé, c'est pas pratique à emporter avec soi et encore moins pratique de s'en servir contre une baguette magique. A la limite on peut arriver a provoquer l'hilarité de la personne en face de soi et au pire elle peut s'avérer (après réflexion) très mais alors très, très dangereuse dans les mains d'Alastor Maugrey… inutile de dire pourquoi et laissons mme Chouvignou une habitante de Pré Au Lard témoigner :

Mme Chouvignou : « Quoi ??!! Maugrey ??? Cet espèce de BIPPP (censuré) maniaque de la baguette ??!? PLUS JAMAIS JE NE PASSERAIS DEVANT SA MAISON AVEC UN POIREAU SORTANT DE MON DAC A PROVISION !!!!! IL L'A PRIT POUR UNE ARME MOLDUE ET MA FAIT EXPLOSER MON CABAT J'AI GACHE UNE ROBE TOUTE NEUVE AVEC DU FOIE D'AUTRUCHE !!!!!!!! J'AI DU BOIRE UNE DEMI DOUZAINE DE SHERRY FRAPPES POUR M'EN REMETTRE !!!!!! C'EST UNE N'HONTE !!!!!!!!! »

Après ce débordement témoignant de la vivacité des mesures de prévention et sécurité, retournons dans le salon des Dursley dans lequel Vernon qu'on ne présente plus non plus (tant pis), dans son costume à queue de pie grand standing (a quand le front de libération des pies surexploitées de l'industrie textile ???) Pétunia, sa femme et néanmoins épouse en robe de soirée rose saumon surmonté d'un châle vert pois (merci le choix des couleurs…très culinaire tout ça, j'ai faim moi maintenant) qui lui donnait l'air de porter une mantille façon danseuse de flamenco espagnole, bien qu'elle préfère la valse et qu'elle ne soit pas espagnole le moins du monde, mais on s'en fiche, Dudley, qui avait l'air d'un pingouin dans son nouveau costard (les coutures de l'autres n'ont pas fait long feu) mais d'un pingouin géant a nez, yeux et corpulence de cochon surmonté d'un tas de foin ressemblant a s'y méprendre a des cheveux, ainsi que bien entendu Harry, la star suprême sans qui rien ne serait arrivé

(L'auteur : « voila ça y est t'es content, ton image de marque remonte non ?

Harry flatté : oui c'est très bien là, un peu plus souvent ça serait pas de refus, j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait empoté depuis le début…

L'auteur scandalisée : moi te faire passer pour un abrutit ? nonnnnnnn jaaaamais… Je te rappelle juste que tu es sensé être sous le choc de la mort de Sirius (paix à son âme) et donc ben logiquement, comme tout va mal pour toi, tu réfléchis pas toujours

Harry : Siri…OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'auteur un peu embêtée : eh mince ça recommence…là-ça-va-aller-mais-non-c'est-rien-t'en-fait-pas-ça-passera-tient-prends-un-chocogenouille…C'est bon ? On reprend alors !

Harry : Snif »)

Tout ce petit monde attendait les Weasley quand un bruit de voiture dans l'allée se fit entendre

Harry : Ah ce doit être eux, ils ont sûrement emprunté une voiture au ministère après l'échec de la poudre de cheminette l'autre fois… (le salon dévasté s'en souvenait encore)

Celui-Qui-Survivait-Encore alla chercher sa valise à l'étage et quand il redescendit essoufflé comme si il avait fait un pentathlon dans l'ambiance extra-tendue du salon, il y retrouva les Weasley, au nombre de 2 (Mr Weasley et Ron, comme j'avais dit au premier chapitre, trop fort chui devin !! ;-) ) Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, emmenant Harry au passage puisque c'était le but après tout, et repartirent dans la voiture (quand même un peu plus moderne que la Ford Anglia, puisque c'était une Fiat Panda 3 portes… (on s'en fiche mais faut bien préciser, y paraît que la Ford Anglia du film c'est faite voler dans le studio…)et en profitèrent chanter le répertoire complet des Bizzar'Sisters a capella et a tue-tête. Ils arrivèrent au Terrier avec une belle extinction de voix collective (faut le faire) et une note de 23 gallions, 11 mornilles et 3 noises pour les soins du trouble de l'audition à Ste Mangouste, occasionnés au chauffeur par les chants enthousiastes, faux, vivaces, pas justes et intempestifs de nos amis.

Pendent ce temps là, Celui-Qui-Revient rumine son plan de vengeance et fait ses achats par correspondance dans le catalogue de la Redoute…Oui il a trouvé un mayo à sa taille.

Voila ! Un 2ème de fini et même plus tôt que prévu (gare à la surchauffe du cerveau…il est déjà en panne) Je tiens a remercier ceux qui ont bien voulu prendre le risque de lire tout ça et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop désespérante lol (fait ses yeux de chien battu : non je demande pas la review bien que j'aime bien avoir les impressions des gens)

l


	3. chapitre3

CHAPITRE 3 : L'émetteur standard

Disclaimer : Ben comme d'hab' alors, en chantant (sur l'air d'il était un petit navire') :

« il était une petite auteureuhhh (bis) qui n'avait jajajam' cré'les persos, qui n'avait jajajam' été payée Oyé, Oyé ! Tout est, Tout est à JKR, pas la peine de me faire un procèèèès, Rien n'est a moi à part l'histoire et le logo-rally mais c'est pas grave ! (Applause de l'auteur)

Mots imposés : Azerbaïdjan, radiateur, tuiles, microphone, peignoir, jarre à biscuits, panier, amphore, tourterelle, historien (normalement ce chapitre seras un peu plus court, j'ai des problèmes avec certains mots)

Encore un rayon de soleil, encore un store…je sais ça se répète un peu mais faut bien commencer par une phrase sensée non ? Harry qui avait passé la nuit dans la chambre orange que son propriétaire non moins roux (c'est-à-dire Ron, qui semble avoir une passion pour tout ce qui est orange… le jus de citrouille, les Canons de Chudley, Pattenrond…mais moins quand-même) descendit prendre son petit déjeuner mais arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier-pas-droit-qui-tourne, ce fut un bruit inconnu qui attira son attention (on allait quand même pas ressortir les chouettes a chaque fois…) c'était une sorte de cri, totalement inhumain, mais du genre microphone mal réglé…

« -Ah tu es réveillé Harry, dit Mr Weasley aussi connu sous le nom d'Arthur, mais c'est pas grave

-Qu'est-ce que ce c'est ce bruit ? demanda notre trèèèès cher (dans tous les sens du terme) Héro-Qui-A-Survécu-Sinon-Il-Serait-Pas-Là-Pour-Parler-Et-Ce-Serais-Dommage

-C'est ma dernière acquisition : un émetteur standard de la marine Moldue !!! Rpondit notre amoureux inconditionnel des Moldus

-Et ça sert a quoaaaaahhhhhh… ? (bâillement de Harry)

-Euh ça j'en sais rien mais c'est passionnant !! regarde tout les boutons qu'il y a !! et les petites lumières… ahh ces chers Moldus sont vraiment incroyables d'inventer des trucs pareils ! Tu as une idée de comment on ça marche au fait ?(On se demande qui a bien pu dire ça.)

-Pas la moindre idée désolé mais je crois que ça sert a euh émettre dit Celui-Que-Nous-Connaissons-Tous-Parce-Que-Il-Ya-Son-Nom-Sur-Les-Livres-De-JKR

Sur ces entre faits il décida de fuir le bruit abominable de notre émetteur standard (c'est quand même le titre) et alla s'habiller parce que traumatisé comme il l'était…

(Harry courroucé : Non mais ça va pas ouais ? je suis aussi traumatisé qu'une vache moldave devant une cafetière turque !!! c'est-à-dire pas du tout !!!!

L'auteur désappointé : bon ok vive les vaches moldaves en caleçon rouge à dentelle dansant le French Cancan sur un tabouret les soirs de pleine lune (c'est des vaches-garou c'est très rare)…tu devrait arrêter la Bièreaubeurre toi »)

Donc traumatisé comme il l'était, il était descendu en peignoir, le pauvre chou, il venait de prendre sa douche (nan j'ai pas la clé de la salle de bain des Weasley désolée faudra trouver un autre moyen pour l'observer sous la douche)

Donc notre Ryry prêt une bonne fois pour toute décida qu'il valait peut-être finalement mieux s'exiler en Azerbaïdjan

Plutôt que de subir l'émetteur standard, que même si c'est le mien que je l'aime, il est insupportable et de toute façon…non rien c'est bon j'arrête de parler de ma vie et j'écris.

(Harry, sarcastique : Ah quand même ! pour une fois que c'est sensé !

L'auteur, vexée :Toi tais toi et mange tes toasts !

Harry : Hein ? Mais j'étais pas sensé m'exiler moi ?

L'auteur : Nan, tu y penses juste…Pour les toasts, t'auras la réponse si tu me laisse écrire la suite…

Harry qui boude encore : Ben vas-y écris je constatait juste que le niveau s'était un peu remonté depuis que tu as décidé de plus nous pourrir la vie avec tes chenilles bleues à pois rouges ou tes émetteurs de l'avant-guerre…

L'auteur : Il date de la 14-18 l'émetteur, un peu de respect !

Harry : Mouais, mouais si tu le dis…

L'auteur contrariée : t'as pas l'impression que tu prends de l'espace pour rien dire là ?

Harry vexé aussi : Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

L'auteur : Pars du principe que c'est toujours ta faute, et jamais de la mienne parce que j'ai un esprit 100 fois plus supérieur au tiens (mais en panne, il a grillé)

Harry railleur : Pour la syntaxe aussi on dirait : 100 fois plus supérieur…et pourquoi pas très beaucoup meilleur pendent que t'y est ?

L'auteur : Ah ouais c'est une idée, je note. Bon boulot maintenant !

Harry : Et la pause ? 3 jours d'interruption c'est pas suffisant…

L'auteur : Si si je t'assure, plus c'est mauvais pour la santé.)

Donc, avant d'être honteusement interrompu par lui-même, faut le faire, Harry s'apprêtait à aller en Azerbaïdjan , mais il fût stoppé dans son élan par Mme Weasley :

« Ah, tu es debout, Harry, mon chéri ! Viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuné ! Ron viens juste de descendre… Tu veux des toasts ? Sinon sers toi dans la jarre à biscuits, j'en ai fait hier ! » L'intégralité des recommandations, propositions, informations, en bref des conseils avisés de Mme Weasley ne serons pas retranscrits ici par faute de place (prévoir une centaine de lignes pour ça), mais une autre information importante donnée était qu'Hermione arriverait dans l'après-midi.

Plus tard, nous retrouvons notre Héro-Qui-N'aime-Pas-Les-Emetteurs-Ni-Cette-Histoire-D'ailleurs-Sinon-Il-Me-Contredirais-Pas-Si-Souvent-Mais-Je-M'en-Fiche-C'est-Moi-Qui-Ecrit-Et-Pas-Lui-Non-Mais-Oh tranquillement installé à jouer au échecs avec Ron, qui lui mettait la pâtée, parce que c'est connu, Harry ne sait pas jouer aux échecs, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se bornait à jouer encore et encore contre Ron qui gagne à chaque fois…Peut-être qu'il essaye de battre le record du plus de parties d'échecs perdues (déjà qu'il a le record saut en pyjama sur descente de lit, du plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle, du plus grand nombre de fureurs piquées par Mr Dursley, (enfin la responsabilité ), et du plus jeune sorcier à participer au Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers) Donc installés devant la cheminée qui soit dit en passant chauffe aussi bien qu'un radiateur, mais je m'égare encore

(Harry goguenard : Ca fait seulement la 14 ème fois ce chapitre…

L'auteur : Oh ça va hein ! Essaye une fois d'écrire et tu verras, quand tu vois la page blanche devant toi, c'est dur de résister à la tentation d'écrire tout et n'importe quoi alors divaguer un peu de temps en temps…

Harry toujours goguenard : Un peu de temps en temps…Mais bien sûr et moi je suis une brodeuse suisse en costume traditionnel Malgache pendent la remise des prix de l'euro vision…

L'auteur agacée :J'en ai marre la…honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis lancée la dedans mais je devais être bien naze quelle idée aussi de faire un logo-rally…Pourquoi pas un roman de 280 pages sur la vie mouvementée de Chateaubriand pendent que j'y suis ?)

Après ma petite remise en question, voici la suite que Word m'aide à relater, tel un historien :

Hermione arriva comme prévu dans l'après-midi (non, c'est pas un nouveau modèle de voiture, après la Toyota Picnic, voici la Toyota Aprèmidi…Chez eux, on pourra bientôt changer de voiture 3 fois par jour, on arrête pas le progrès) accompagnée de son, qui a dit horrible, chat orange

« -Salut Harry, Salut Ron ! Vous avez déjà commencé à réviser ? Moi oui, je connais tout le programme par cœur ! Oh bien sûr je n'ai pas encor les nouveaux livres, mais dès que je les aurait, il faudra ab-so-lu-ment que je voie ce qu'on a au programme d' artithmencie cette année… Au fait ça va vous ? »

« Comment tu fais pour connaître le programme par cœur si tu n'as pas les nouveaux livres ?, demanda Harry, »

« J'ai demandé à Alicia Spinnet. Je ne vous ai pas encore dit ? Pattenrond a attrapé une tourterelle jeudi dernier ! C'est un excellent chasseur et d'ailleurs…

« On te crois Hermione, dis, tu voudrais pas rentrer maintenant ? ça fait un quart d'heure que tu reste dans la porte…dit Ron

« Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je peux mettre le panier de Pattenrond ici ?

« Depuis quand il a un panier ton chat ? Demanda Ron, grand admirateur secret de Pattenrond depuis sa 3ème année à Poudlard, enfin plutôt depuis que le chat orange lui avait sauté dessus dans l'animalerie

« Depuis le début des vacances, figure toi qu'il l'a tout de suite adoré !... »

Une fois de plus, l'intégralité des propos ne sera pas relatée ici, mais je penserais à faire un livre de 590 pages contenant la totalité des conversations de Mme Weasley et Hermione à l'occasion, pour ceux que ça intéresse, les autres n'auront qu'à suivre ici, après tout on est dans un pays libre et chacun fait (presque) ce qu'il veut.

Et l'émetteur standard dans tout ça ? eh ben Le-Père-De-Bill-Charlie-Percy-Fred-George-Ron-Et-Ginny-J'en-Ai-Pas-Oublié-Un-La-Non-C'est-Bon-Et-Mari-De-Mme-Weasley-Aussi-Nomée-Molly-Momo-Pour-Les-Intimes-C'est-A-Dire-Arthur-Weasley, avait fini par reléguer l'engin (enfin le magnifique, superbe, grandiose, pharamineux, génial, incroyable, extra, emblématique, insurpassable, inclassable, légendaire, mythique, rayez la mention inutile, qui a oser dire que toutes les mentions étaient inutiles ?(Harry, nez en l'air : tadatadatada…( -petite chanson innocente et pleine de naïveté, genre 'j'ai rien dit')) au grenier, avec la goule meurtrière, il avait d'ailleurs dû mettre un costume de Robocop pour passer sans se faire meurtiériser… Si vous cherchez l'émetteur, il doit être dans une vieille amphore. En fait il ne sert à rien.

Enfin la fin du 3 ! il était temps, mais en fait c'est la faute à Flaubert, Flauflau pour les intimes…c'est lui qui m'a retenu avec ses textes à étudier, si il avait pas écrit, j'en serais pas là ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent !


	4. chapter4 et oui je suis bilingue

Chapitre 4 : Syndrome de l'Hermionnite 

Disclaimer : On commence à le connaître celui là, tant pis, les persos sont toujours pas à moi depuis le temps (jpeux avoir Dudley ? je veux le martyris… Euh, je l'adoorre le Dudlynouchet chéri ! Héhé) pi toujours pas d'argent à la clé !

Mots imposés : Destinataire, tondeuse à gazon, épistolaire, congrès, anticonstitutionnellement, oraisons funèbres, vitupérer, ramage, cargaison, micro-onde.

Une fois de plus, un rayon de soleil passait à travers d'un store… Ca commence à bien faire la ! Il est où le mauvais temps anglais hein ? Le célèbre Rain & Fogg… Eh ben faut croire qu'en été c'est comme à la Côte d'azur, les stars en moins. Quoique, notre star internationalement connue se réveille… Mais lui ça compte pas.

Il était prévu qu'ils aillent au Chemin de Traverse ce jour là…

(Auteur : Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Harry n'a pas réagi quand j'ai dit qu'il ne comptait pas, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est ligoté et bâillonné : j'en ai marre de me faire interrompre moi ! Vengeance !!!!

Harry, ligoté et bâillonné mais toujours courroucé : Mmmmph !!!!!)

Vous allez aussi me dire que ça fait très, mais alors très longtemps qu'on a pas parlé de notre deuxième star intersidérale, j'ai nommé… Ben en fait j'ai pas le droit de le nommer parce qu'on m'a appris que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, il y a eu une dizaine de tremblements nerveux, 4 ou 5 bruits de souris qui couinent, quelques regards paranos deci dela, 1 suicide, une foule de fans en délire, un « NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM !!!! » et un « c'est qui lui ? » … inutile de dire que ce dernier vient de Lockhart, qui après avoir appris à lacer ses chaussures et compter jusqu'à 10 (clin d'œil à Franklin la tortue), a appris à colorier sans dépasser, mais ça on s'en fiche. Donc Voldemort (malheur je l'ai dit ! ahhh !!!!! On me signale une nouvelle série de crises diverses), lui, continue d'échafauder plans géniaux sur coups du siècle

(Harry, qui c'est débâillonné : Hé ! mais pourquoi il est pas bête lui hein ?

L'auteur : Parce que lui, eh ben il est pas sous le coup de la mort de Sirius (paix à son âme) !!!

Harry fâché et mécontent et triste et décontenancé : Pourquoi tu parles toujours de Sirius (paix à son âme) ??? Tu sais bien que j'ai pas encor fais le deuil ! OUINNNNNN

L'auteur désappointé : la prochaine fois reste bâillonné. En ce qui concerne Sirius (paix à son âme) je vais essayer de faire l'effort d'en parler le moins possible, sinon je n'aurais jamais assez de kleenex

Harry : OUINNNNNNNNN SIRIUS (paix à son âme) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'auteur qui en a vraiment marre : tiens, y'a toujours la même phrase derrière son prénom à celui là… Test : Sirius (paix à son âme) Sirius (paix à son âme) Siri (paix à son âme)

Ah ben tiens ça marche aussi avec le surnom… Patmol (paix à son âme) ah ben ouais c'est cool…

Harry au bord du suicide : MAIS ARRETTE !!!!! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!)

L'auteur curieuse : Ca marche aussi avec Cédric ça ? Ah ben non)

Bien donc après avoir trouvé un mayo à sa taille, Voldy (tant pis pour ceux qui supportent pas), remarqua qu'il ne savais pas nager… Tant mieux parce ce qu'honnêtement, la vison de notre cher mage noir en mayo vert à carreaux roses, rayures jaunes, courbes bleues et points bordeaux nageant tranquillement dans une piscine ou étendu sur un transat avec Bellatrix Lestrange en bikini qui lui apporte un cocktail avec une petite ombrelle… Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait peur.Pour passer le temps, donc, il s'était mis à élaborer un nouveau plan :

« Mes très chers mangemorts : Une fois de plus, Potter nous a échappé, mais bientôt il en sera autrement… »

« Eh Nott, t'as remarqué le maître il dit ça tous les ans, mais au fait c'est qui Potter ?

« Tais toi Crabbe, Potter c'est celui qui a mis fin au pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a 16 ans…

« Ahhh d'accord Avery, mais c'est qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« C'est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, et il est juste devant toi… Pour info, moi c'est pas Nott, ni Avery mais Roockwood…

« Désolé Dolohov, j'oublierais plus promis!

« Mouais admettons…Je crois qu'il nous a remarqué, tais toi une bonne fois maintenant !! (Le pauvre, quand il comprendras quelque chose, les tondeuses à gazon auront des dents !...C'est quoi une tondeuse au fait ? »

C'est dans cette superbe ambiance de questionnement et de congrès que LePlus-Grand-Admirateur-De-Lorie-A-Mince-Plantage-C'est-Pas-Lui-Ca-C'est-Ma-Voisine-Donc-Le-Fou-A-La-Baguette-Zut-Re-Plantage-C'est-Alastor-Maurey-Dit-Fol-Œil-Lui-Bref-Le-Type-Qui-A-Essayé-De-Tuer-Harry-Sans-Succès-Et-C'est-Tant-Mieux-Et-Même-Qu'il-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Son-Nom-C'est-Pour-Ca-Qu'on-L'apelle-Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcer-Ou-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Ou-Vous-Savez-Qui-Ou-Tu-Sais-Qui-Au-Choix-Et-D'ailleurs-C'est-Fou-Parce-Qu'on-A-Même-Plus-Besoin-De-L'appeler-Par-Son-Prénom-Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui-C'est-Puisque-C'est-Tom-Elvis-Jedusor-Alias-Voldemort-Ou-Voldy-Ou-Voldoudou-C'est-Très-Moche-Comme-Nom-Si-Vous-Voulez-Mon-Avis-Et-La-Je-Crois-Que-J'ai-Battu-Un-Record-De-Longueur-Pour-L'énnonciation-De-Ce-Surnom-Il-M'épatera-Toujours-Avec-Ses-Noms-Donc-Bref-Tommy-Le-Terrible, annonçait son terrible plan, bouillonnant de jubilation, tel un micro-onde sur le point d'exploser :

« Je vais fabriquer un Portoloin pour l'amener jusqu'ici et là, j'en finirais une bonne fois pour toute Mwahahahahaha niark niark !!!! Je suis génial et machiavélique, grandiose et…

« Mais maître, vous avez déjà fait ça il y 2 ans…

« Ah oui tiens… Mais euh je disais juste ça pour voir si vous suiviez. Endoloris !!!! Ça t'apprendra à m'interrompre quand je fais mon auto-éloge, Malefoy !!!

« Mais….Maître, je suis pas Malefoy, je suis un haricot !

« … Va falloir que je fasse vérifier ma baguette moi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai dosé un peut fort… »

La confusion régnant une fois de plus parmi les Mangemorts et leur chef incontesté (enfin incontesté …) que je ne nommerais pas pour des raisons de place évidentes,'m'a signalé un endormissement, un autre suicide, un saignement de nez et… Ah ben voila un autre suicide… Temps de faire la pause ''oraisons funèbres'' : Et il(s)/elle(s) laisse(nt) derrière lui/elle/eux/elles une famille/des amis/un chien/des voisins/un/des frère(s)/une/des sœur(s)/un huissier/un chat/des gens au hasard/des animaux non identifiés/rien/personne/des milliers de fans/rayez une fois de plus la mention inutile/entourez la mention correcte…éplorée (bon vous pleurez oui ?)

Et l'Hermionnite dans tout ça ? Parce qu'on va pas dire, mais la c'est le bordel total, faudrait peut-être recadrer un peu, quoique…

Donc l'Hermionnite est une maladie non contagieuse qu'Hermione, d'où son nom, semble avoir attrapé pendent qu'elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry et Ron… Personnellement, je trouve que quand on sait ce que c'est que cette maladie, on préfère ne pas l'avoir ! En plus je sais même pas comment ça se soigne…

C'est vrai, vous savez pas encor en quoi ça consiste… J'ouvre donc la rubrique '' Quoi de neuf docteur ? ''. L' Hermionnite consiste à ne parler qu'avec des mots d'intello… (Je fais des études littéraires alors pas taper hein ? chui une intello potentielle aussi et c'est pas mon cerveau génialissime qui dira le contraire, sauf qu'il est encore en panne…Donc ça se voit pas le côté intello…moi j'ai attrapé la Ronaldinite, qui fait dire n'importe quoi…)

Extrait de conversation entre Harry et Hermione :

« Dis moi Hermione, à quoi ça te sert de prendre 10 bouquins supplémentaires en défense contre les forces du mal et arithmancie ??? Tu sais déjà tout par cœur, tu l'as dit toi-même…

« Harry, tu devrais savoir que renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi important est anticonstitutionnellement très fort pour moi ! Comment crois-tu que je vais réussir mes ASPICs si je ne lis pas tout ça ?? Alors cesse de vitupérer, ton ramage est bien beau mais inutile à l'instant présent ! (Ndlr : ramage est l'ancien nom donné au chant des oiseaux… Comme je me la pète la ! Oulala ! Vite un seau d'eau pour me calmer…Ca va mieux !)

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plais Hermione chérie ? J'ai pas tout suivi là… »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, c'est-à-dire le soir, une lettre du genre épistolaire arriva pour notre cher Ryry à pas confondre avec Siri (paix à son âme)

(Harry choqué : T'avais dit que tu parlais plus de Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (paix à son âme) snif… snif…

L'auteur : Ah non ! Tu pleures pas hein ? J'ai encore besoin de toi pour terminer mon histoire moi ! Tu vas pas commencer comme Cho Chang, déjà que je la mets pas dans l'histoire à cause du budget kleenex…

Harry, reprenant ses esprits : Snif Ok Snif ! Mais tu parles plus de lui (paix à son âme) alors. Puis ça suffit à la fin avec les ''paix à son âme'' !!!! C'est lourd, bête et inutile !!

L'auteur très calme : Bien, bien, mais pour les ''pais à son âme '', c'est FAIT pour être lourd, bête, inutile et même totalement encombrant ! »

Après cette énième interruption (on se demande de qui) on sauras peut-être enfin ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Elle était de Hagrid, avait Harry pour destinataire, mais ça on le savais déjà, et disais ceci :

« Harry,

Comment vas-Tu ? Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris : J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Non je n'ai pas adopté un nouveau dragon, bien que j'adorerais, mais j'ai reçu une nouvelle cargaison de Scroutts à Pétards ! J'ai hâte que tu les vois, ils sont magnifiques !

A très bientôt,

Hagrid. »

Harry alla se taper la tête contre les murs …

(Harry : Eh ! Mais ça fait mal !

L'auteur : C'est fait pour.)

Et décida que moins vite il verrait Hagris, mieux ça vaudra. La rentrée étant le lendemain, sa résolution serait mise à rude épreuve … Il faut dire qu'avec cette lettre, l'une des pires craintes de Harry c'était confirmée…Il aurait dû arrêter les Sois Aux Créatures Magiques.

Voilà ! Et encore un chapitre de fini ! Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, dites le moi, sinon dites le moi aussi… Au moins je saurais si je dois arrêter le massacre !


	5. kapitel5

Chapitre 5 : Et j'ai crié, crié sur Malefoy pour qu'il se taise :

Disclaimer : Rien à moi Stop Tout à JKR Stop Me fait pas d'argent pas faire de procès Stop (en hommage à Thomas A Edison que j'admire, télégraphe forever)

Mots imposés : psychologue, dalmatien, plongée, authenticité, standardiste, zéphyr, antiquité, marteau, western, macaroni.

Enfin plus de rayon de soleil filtrant à travers le store, puisqu'il pleut à verse. Un super temps de rentrée, et ça tombe bien on était le 1er septembre (Vengeance !!!). Hermione avait réussi à se soigner, au grand désespoir de Mr Larousse, qui aurait eu besoin d'aide pour son ''dictionnaire des expressions encyclopédiques '' en 3 volumes, disponible chez tous les bons revendeurs, merci de vous intéresser à nos produits, ci-joint un échantillon gratuit de notre dernier catalogue, bonjour chez vous et au revoir. Enfin, quand je dis soigner… On va plutôt dire qu'elle est redevenue aussi folle qu'avant, expressions de sage sur sa montagne ancestrale, utilise la force, espèce de jedi, en moins. (J'ai l'impression de buger moi je sais plus ce que je dis) Bref, Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude, parce que si il se réveillait pas, c'est qu'il serait mort, et ce serait dommage pour mon histoire (je devrais aller voir un psychologue, mais je les aime pas... Je vais plutôt voir un western.) Il descendit comme d'habitude,y'a pas de raisons de faire autrement puis dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les bâillements collectifs (il est 6 heures du mat') et les recommandations (on se demande sincèrement de qui), ils (faut compter la dizaine de Weasley et Hermione) (je devrais arrêter mes parenthèses ça casse le rythme) (ou alors tout écrire entre parenthèse) prirent leur petit déjeuner (finalement j'opte pour arrêter les parenthèses abusives, ensemble militons pour une écriture claire sans 15000 parenthèses !), en vue de prendre le Poudlard express plus tard dans la matinée, c'est bien on s'en fiche merci pour l'info bidon.

Trois heures, une chouette folle à rattraper (le volant de badminton hululant de Ron, et pan encore une parenthèse, décidemment…) et une malle à re-ranger, plus tard, notre euh… bon après quatuor je sais plus, enfin ils étaient beaucoup, étaient prêts à partir vers de nouveaux horizons lointains enfin le château de Poudlard quoi.

Arrivés à King's Cross, me demandez pas par quel moyen, je vous direz pas qu'ils ont empruntés des voitures au ministère, Harry s'écria soudain :

« -J'ai oublié Hedwige !!! Mais non c'était une blague… »

Blague qui fit un bide total tellement elle était pas drôle. Ils passèrent ensuite la sur-célèbre barrière dont je suis sûre que quelques moldus ont déjà essayés de la passer un 1er septembre, et retrouvèrent leur non moins connue locomotive (oula ça sonne pas très heureux cette phrase, on va plutôt mettre ''leur locomotive non moins connue'' C'est pas bientôt fini ces parenthèses ???!!!). Finalement le livre consacré aux conversations de Mme Weasley et Hermione ne fera pas 590 mais 1032 pages, après qu'elle ai retenue le convoi à elle toute seule pour donner les recommandations d'usage à toute la clique. Me demande ce que ça ferait si elles se mettaient à discourir sur les bienfaits de la plongée sous-marine, Molly et Hermione…A méditer. C'est à ce moment la que Dark Vador révèle à Luke Skywalker qu'il est son père… Arf non désolé plantée de scénario ça c'est StarWars, on la refait. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy entra dans le compartiment de nos amis, car oui Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont nos amis, et qu'après avoir faussé compagnie à Mme Weasley-Ou-Molly-Comme-On-Veut, ils ont réussis à trouver un compartiment libre. Donc il, Malefoy hein pas le compartiment, annonça en ces termes :

«- Un corbeau sur son arbre perché tenait en son bec un fromage … » Oups c'est pas mon jour on dirais, désolé de spoiler LaFontaine, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un psy je crois ça devient n'importe quoi… Annonça en ces termes :

«- Alors Potter, toujours en vie ? Tes Moldus ne t'on pas encor fichus dehors ? Je m'demande toujours comment tu peux traîner avec ces imbéciles… Dis donc Neville, t'as prévu de fer sauter combien de chaudrons cette année ?

« Et toi t'as prévu de poser encore combien de questions bêtes ? Je me demande pourquoi tu viens dans notre compartiment chaque année… T'es amoureux de Luna ? » demanda Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Peut-Etre-Prononcer-Parce-Que-C'est-Lui-Le-Héros-De-L'histoire-Et-Que-Si-On-Peut-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom-Du-Personnage-Principal-On-A-L'air-Fin-Vous-Trouvez-Pas-? A ces mots, notre Malefoy-Junior-Parce-Que-Comme-Y'en-A-Deux-Vos-Mieux-Préciser-Remarquez-Je-Vois-Mal-Malefoy-Sénior-Dans-Le-Poudlard-Express-Vu-Qu'il-Est-Sensé-Etre-En-Prison rougit tel les feuilles d'érable en automne, en pire, plutôt couleur ketchup, ou plus poétique, couleur vermillon-carmin-brique sur cramoisi-cerise-coquelicot, essayez de voir l'effet sur Paint vous verrez, c'est très…rouge, et quitta précipitamment le compartiment suivi de Crabbe et Goyle qui comme d'habitude n'avait rien suivis

« Dis Drago, pourquoi t'es tout rouge, t'as chaud ? On dirais que t'as vu un dalmatien… » Demanda Vincent Crabbe, qui contrairement à son père retient le nom des gens mais sa mémoire et son sens de la déduction ne vont pas plus loin que midimanger, surtout des macaronis. J'ai jamais compris comment ils faisaient lui et Goyle pour passer d'une année à l'autre, mais y'a peut être pas de système de redoublement à Poudlard, ce serais la seule solution valable pour ce phénomène d'après moi.

« Quoi ? Un dalmatien ? C'est quoi c'délire ? » Répondit notre blondinet

« Ben la dernière fois j'ai vu un dalmatien, j'avais sacrément peur dis ! », on se demande bien qui a pu sortir une réplique aussi nulle, mais je crois qu'il est préférable qu'il garde l'anonymat…

« T'as encore dû confondre dalmatien et Détraqueur… C'est pas possible autrement, il était comment ton dalmatien ? »

« Bah blanc avec des taches noires comme tous les Détraqueurs ! »

« Ca c'est pas un Détraqueur c'est un dalmatien ! »

« Mais t'as dit que j'avais confondu dalmatien et Détraqueur, faudrait savoir ! »

« Laisse tomber Crabbe… »

« D'accord ! »

S'en suivi la chute de la malle que Crabbe à lâchée. Nous laisserons de côté la bordée de jurons inconnus et néanmoins peu subtils de Malefoy, mais un autre livre de 7550 pages est prévu pour les classer : Le ''Malefoy des injures '', bientôt disponible dans les librairies qui voudront bien le vendre, les autres j'espère voudront bien me prendre ''L'intégrale des conversations des passionnantes Mme Weasley&Mlle Granger '', sinon ben tant pis pour ceux qui voulaient les lires, en cadeau, le badge ''membre spécial de la SALE'', authenticité prouvée, devenez actionnaires de la SALE, et c'est promis, vous le regretterez plus tard.

En attendant, le train avançait, encore heureux pour lui, en direction de Poudlard, nan c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il se fera détourner. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient impatiemment le chariot de friandises en jouant aux échecs à trois (ben quoi y'a bien le rugby à XIII ou XV), Ron avait les blancs, Harry les noirs et Hermione les bleus, elle avait ensorcelé les pièces blanche du jeu de Harry et ils jouaient avec celui de Ron. Je vous dit pas le bordel que c'était pour jouer normalement puisqu'il y avait des pièces sur trois des côtés de l'échiquier, mais ils avaient trouvé le moyen de l'agrandir suffisamment pour que ça tienne…Essayez voir d'imaginer, ça vaut le coup. Le chariot en question finit par arriver, mettant fin au combat cruel et sans mercis que se disputait l'ensemble des pièces, puisque non décidément, quand Neville a joint sa propre cohorte de pièces multicolores (il avait essayé de faire du jaune), avec les quatre côtés de l'échiquier pris, ça devenait insoutenable et une rébellion avait éclaté. L'histoire se rappellera longtemps de la Révolution Echiquienne. Après avoir fait une provision suffisante pour alimenter Honey Dukes pendant six ans, ils mangèrent en émettant des suppositions étouffées (essayez de parler correctement avec une demi-douzaine de chocogrenouilles dans la bouche, record détenu par Ron) sur le thème suivant : ''mais qui seras prof de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal cette année ?'' suppositions en vrac : -Lupin 2, le retour

-Maugrey, le vrai

-Tonks, on sait jamais

-Un illustre inconnu, pourquoi pas

-Ombrage, suite et fin

-Percy Weasley, Oh non pas lui !

-Albus Dumbledore, faut pas rêver

-Un membre de l'Ordre au hasard, n'importe qui sauf Mondingus Fletcher

-Peeves, euh…

-Miss Teigne??!!

Mieux vau ne pas dire qui a été cité ensuite, je sais pas vous, mais voire Trelawney ou un Sombral à ce poste, moi j'ai peur, puis je ne pense pas que le calamar géant soit compétant.

Sur ces entre faits (dis donc je commencerais pas à perdre mes bugs moi ? je deviens inintéressante et mon humour laisse à désirer on dirait, on sent la fin de chapitre), ils arrivèrent au pays de Candy, comme dans tous les pays on s'amuse et on ri euh non c'est pas ça, ils arrivèrent donc à Poudlard où la standardiste…Quoi, y'a pas de standardiste ? J'ai dû confondre avec le concierge alors, mais c'est la même chose, téléphone en moins balai en plus ! Ils (les élèves hein, pas les téléphones ou les balais) sortirent dans un joli temps de Grande-Bretagne, à savoir une bonne pluie complétée d'un admirable zéphyr. C'est là que notre cher Harry monta en haut de la colline et cria, cria sur Malefoy pour qu'il se taise : il avait dit quelque chose comme

« - C'est dommage il semblerait qu'Ombrage ne soit plus là cette année, j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle sorte un décret interdisant le port de la baguette magique à Potter »

Une fois de plus (ça devient grave) l'intégralité des paroles de Harry ne seront pas retranscrites ici dans un souci de place, mais voilà quelques morceaux choisis :

« Espèce de salle chauve-souris puante et gluante !... »Euh suite à un problème, apparemment cette remarque n'était pas destinée à Malefoy, la suite ne sera pas notée. On taira également le nom du véritable destinataire. Par un autre soucis d'économie, le livre de 7550 pages nommé ''Le Malefoy des injures'' sera rebaptisé ''Le Malefoy et Potter des injures en 2 tomes'' et chaque tome comprendra environ 8000 page, avis aux grands lecteurs ou aux gens complètement marteaux qui ont envie d'avoir une culture injurieuse des plus étendue. Après avoir étés séparés par Ron et Hermione d'un côté, Crabbe et Goyle de l'autre, ils se rendirent vers l'espèce d'antiquité insalubre…Oups ça c'est ce que voient les Moldus, vers le somptueux château tout éclairé et chauffé au feu de bois garanti 100 naturel sans OGM critère qualité certifié, demandez le meilleur, allez chez Leroy Merlin, promotion sur les feux de bois véritables brevetés garantis 10 ans pièces et main d'œuvre, les pompes à vélo standard et les réverbères de jardin de 4m30 de haut disponibles en une seule couleur, kaki à rayures roses. L'année s'annonça donc chargée pour notre Héro-Incroyablement-Productif-Quand-Il-S'agit-De-Crier-Sur-Malefoy-Surtout-Des-Injures. On m'annonce que Mme Trelawney a quelque chose à dire :

«-J'ai regardé dans ma boule de cristal, et savez-vous ce que j'ai vu ? Oh mes enfants, un terrible malheur se profile ! Les profondeurs de la sphère ne mentent jamais ! L'un d'entre nous va nous quitter vers Halloween, d'une mort terrible et violente ! »

Pour une raison totalement inconnue, Mme Trelawney n'a pas lâché Harry du regard durant cette déclaration…

Chapitre5 fini ! Il reste une dizaine encore… Dites moi si je peux continuer ou si il vaut mieux que je stoppe là …Une review…Juste une…


	6. nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 6 : Bonne année :

Disclaimer : le mot y est, c'est déjà bien non ? Reportez-vous aux chapitres précédents sinon.

Mots imposés : combinaison, arbustif, châssis, concerto, tabulation, ascendant, internat, valdinguer, sobre, planche à repasser.

Remerciements : MERCI !!!!! Merci à Jellyka et Fifi galop, rien que avoir lu ma fic débilissime sans me faire un procès, c'est déjà un exploit ! Euh en fait le seul truc qui marche pour l'inspiration (chez moi) c'est allumer mon pc et mettre de la musique Irlandaise à fond… (On comprend que ça part en live avec ça… La Tech donne de bons résultats aussi loll) Désolée pour le retard de publication entre le chapitre 5 et celui la, mais Flaubert (Flauflau pour les intimes) ne m'a pas lâché aussi vite que prévu… Allé c'est reparti dans le délire !

Rayon de soleil, blablabla, store, blablabla… Eh non ! Pas de store à Poudlard, et pas de soleil plus, primo parce que c'est la nuit, deusio, il pleut encore et toujours. Quand on les a laissés, les environs … élèves de l'école (ils sont combien en fait ?) allaient assister à la répartition des tâches ménagère… Euh dans les différentes maisons dans un joli concerto de piaillements enthousiastes. Si, si je vous jure les premières années sont toujours comme ça parait-il. Comme d'habitude c'est McGo qui s'y colle. Elle arriva donc en combinaison de skieur du dimanche… Avec son habituelle robe et, cherchez pas à comprendre, un bout de tissu écossais autour du chapeau. Une file dense d'élèves attendaient donc que le Choipeau ai fini de chanter : je ne préfère d'ailleurs pas retranscrire ici ses paroles pleines de sens, parce que vu mon état cérébral ça pourrait encore dégénérer (j'adore ce mot 3 '' é '' faut le faire !) Un Cd (pour changer un peu) intitulé ''les meilleures chansons du Choipeau'' devrait bientôt être disponible aussi. (Faudrait faire un prix de lot ou quelque chose comme ça genre, si vous achetez le ''Malefoy et Potter des injures en 2 tomes'' et ''L'intégrale des conversations des passionnantes Mme Weasley& Mlle Granger'' vous recevez ''Les meilleures chansons du Choipeau'' en cadeau… Avis aux amateurs de livres barbants et longs et des chansons a texte !) Autre point qui reste obscur pour moi : avec la tonne de chocogrenouilles et autres machins dans le genre que les élèves (surtout Ron) arrivent à avaler dans le train, comment peuvent ils encore avoir faim après ?? Et comment évitent t'ils la crise de foie ?

Pour en revenir à nos premières année, il y a déjà eu : 2 évanouissements, 4 chutes, une crise d'angoisse (merci Peeves) et un plantage de table (un pauvre Poufsouffle qui est apparu au milieu de la table des Serpentard, on ne l'a plus revu depuis… Mais personne ne reconnaît les Poufsouffle, sauf en Quidditch, vu qu'ils sont en jaune pétant)

Extrait du discours de Dumbledore :

« -Bonne année à tous ! (Déjà pour commencer un discours par « bonne année » faut plus être sobre), alors comme tous les ans, la forêt interdite reste interdite, sinon elle s'appellerait pas comme ça, et pour ceux qui ont encore des doutes, oui une forêt c'est arbustif, puis euh allez voir la liste des objets interdit qui en contient maintenant 658 ¼ et qui est affichée sur toute la longueur du mur(soit 125 mètres, levez le nez, y'a la suite au plafond, faites gaffe, vous marchez dessus,la suite est parterre, après le chauffage au sol, la liste-tapis, équipée d'un sort anti-crasse, 1574 galions au sorcier-achat, une affaire à saisir, non pas derrière la planche à repasser, ça c'est la liste des punitions infligées la dernière semaine de cours, oui on sait elle fait 2456 mètres et alors ? ) devant le bureau/dortoir/salle de torture/sanctuaire de Ste Miss Teigne de Mr Rusard (aucune mention n'est inutile pour une fois), comme vous mourrez de faim (3 cas de famine aggravée recensés en moins d'une heure, dont celle de Ron, tiens je recommence avec mes parenthèses moi), nous allons mangeationner. Bon app' !! » Pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent l'intégralité du discours, fallait être là, les éditeurs et libraires veulent plus entendre parler de moi depuis que j'ai fais la proposition du ''Potter et Malefoy des injures en 2 tomes''… Ils m'ont dit que 2 fois 8000 pages c'était un peu trop ; personnellement, je vois pas où est le problème, ok le livre pèse plus de 12 kilos, surtout avec la reliure spéciale peau de dragon et argent massif, mais c'est pas grave, avec une brouette on transporte les deux facilement ! Je m'égare encore… Donc le banquet commença et comme d'habitude, n'oublions pas les traditions, militons pour les vieilleries !! –message du Front de Lute Nationo-régionale de Conservation des Traditions (F.d.L.d.N.d.C.d.T), sponsorisé par Hermione, succursale de la S.A.L.E- Et avec ça on va encore me dire que je fais du remplissage, ok je fais valdinguer tout ça, c'est bon oui je suis atteinte d'Hermionitte, valdinguer : envoyer valser/se faire voire/virer/remballer/mettre un vent/foutre/cuire un œuf/merci au dico des synonymes/rayez la mention inutile.

Après le banquet qui se passa sans autre incident notable que la disparition subite de Trevor (Bizarre... Et si c'était un animagus ? Nan on le saurait quand même, stupide crapaud c'est tout), chacun alla à son dortoir, et le même Poufsouffle qu'avant, celui qui c'était trompé de table, c'est fait enfermer dans une armure par Crabbe et Goyle… Enfin, l'armure c'est retrouvée, en morceaux, autour du Poufsouffle… Sont un peu des brutes les deux gorilles, voilà ce qui arrive quand on se trompe ET de table ET de dortoir (en fait on nous apprends que c'est l'arrière cousin de Neville)

«-T'as vu, la place du prof de DCFM était encore libre ce soir… Tu crois qu'on aura plus ça ? » demanda Celui-Qui-Portait-Une-Cicatrice-Comme-D'autres-Portent-Un-Badge-Avec-Leur-Nom-C'est-A-Dire-Un-Peu-Bêtement-Désolé-Pour-Les-Porteurs-De-Badges-Avec-Le-Prénom-Dessus-Mais-Ca-Fait-Toujours-Style-Je-Suis-Un-Ingénieur-De-Génie-Mais-Je-Me-Soigne-Parce-Que-Y'a-Pas-A-Dire-Mais-C'est-Un-Peu-Ridicule-Le-Badge-Prénom

(Harry : Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? J'ai l'air ridicule moi ? J'te rappelle que sans moi ton histoire débile tombe à l'eau, alors t'as intérêt à être plus sympa et respectueuse envers moi sinon je…

L'auteur excédée : Ok, ok ça va c'est bon… Ah tiens tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Me demandait où j'allais placer ''châssis'', j'ai une raison là ! Allez on la fait :''je sais que t'es le châssis de cette fichue histoire, mais c'est MOI qui ai le clavier et les idées, alors que toi, t'es un personnage c'est tout, ok principal, si tu le dis… La prochaine foi je prendrait Luna Lovegood ça ira mieux ! D'ailleurs pourquoi j'te parle en fait ?

Harry au bord du suicide : Elle est folle, mais elle est complètement folle c'est pas possible…qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ???!!! Tu me parles parce que c'est moi la star, donc je suis très important, donc je fais c'que je veux.

L'auteur : C'que tu veux, c'que tu veux… C'est vite dit ça… SI TU M'INTERROMPS ENCORE UNE FOIS J'TE GOMME C'EST CLAIR ???

Harry subitement calmé : Pas la peine de s'énerver hein ? On peut toujours trouver un accord c'est pas un problème, j'disais ça pour rire c'est tout, j'en pensais pas un mot, non non non non non pas du tout héhé…

L'auteur re-excédée : Mouais admettons de toute façon je serais obligée de virer tout depuis le début si je voulais te gommer, et j'ai encore suffisamment de respect pour mes pauvres petites mains, qui comme des hirondelles au printemps, courent gaiement sur le clavier pour le faire… T'as de la chance ! » Désolée pour ce chapitre pire que nullissime, mais fallait remettre les choses au point un peu. Rappelons que mon cerveau est en panne, alors voilà, puis il reste une dizaine de chapitres encore pour arranger ça.

En guise de réponse Ron émit quelques ronflements qu'on peut traduire par « Je dors, fiche moi la paix de toute façon j'en sais rien, vivement le p'tit dej. » L'est fort ce Ron. D'autant plus fort qu'il a même pas atteint l'internat avant de s'endormir, comme ça, debout au milieu de la pièce ''BOUM'' Ah non, l'est plus debout maintenant… Purée ! Plus fort que Croûtard ! Même pas réveillé ! Pourtant il vient quand même de se manger le fauteuil devant lui… Bon y'a plus fort… Lavati et Parvande… Enfin Pavande et Larvati… Bon Lavande et Parvati, ça y est on y arrive, qui arrivent encore à s'entre prédire l'avenir avec les ascendants alors que tout le monde dors (il est 1h du mat' quand même). J'ai jamais su comment on pouvait prédire l'avenir avec un ascendant… Faudrait leur demander. Donc tout le monde dors bien gentiment (j'devrais penser à utiliser la tabulation plus qu'une fois par chapitre, ça fait gros pavé indigeste là, mais de toute façon les pavés c'est indigeste sauf celui D'Affinois©ou® ch'ais plus…), et pendant ce temps, Tommy-Le-Terrible-Alias-Voldemort préparait un nouveau plan d'action encore plus génialissime que les précédents mais ça de toute façon, c'est forcément plus génial, puisque les autres n'ont pas marchés mais celui la en théorie c'est bon, sauf que nous on en a encore besoin de notre Ryry-chéri… Enfin on verra bien.

« -Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !!!! (Rire de grand méchant surpuissant et tout) Avec ce plan je tiens ENFIN ma vengeance, et elle sera terrible et sans merci !!!!!!! »… Question subsidiaire : pourquoi faut-il que tous les grands méchants sortent les mêmes phrases débiles ? C'est lassant à la fin ! C'est vrai quoi !

(Voldemort-Alias-Tommy-Le-Terrible : «- Tu oses te moquer de moi, Moldue ? J'ai été suffisamment magnanime pour ''Tommy-Le-Terrible'' mais dire que mes plans sont débiles, la ça ne va plus ! Et depuis quand je fais des achats par correspondance moi ? Tout le monde sait que je n'achète que chez les plus grands couturiers du monde Sorcier ! Ravale tes paroles ou tu subiras ma colère !

L'auteur impressionnée : Woah terrible !!!! Moi qui étais fan absolu de DarkVador j'ai trouvé carrément mieux !!! Trop délire le gars !

Voldy rougissant : C'est vrai ? Euh c'est qui DarkVador ? C'est un Sorcier ?

L'auteur : Euh non en fait c'est le grand méchant dans StarWars, il a une voix d'asthmatique sans ventoline, c'est trop fort, et le masque mais c'est trop la classe, qu'en fait il s'appelle Anakin (Yanapadeux, désolée) Skywalker!

Voldy complètement perdu : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? C'est MOI le grand méchant !!!! JE suis le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps !!!!! Endoloris ! ça t'apprendra à ne pas reconnaître ma puissance et mon génie sans limites !!!

L'auteur qui a évité le sort de justesse : Oui, oui c'est bon t'as gagné, là ça va c'est toi le plus fort t'es content ?

Voldy : Bon ça ira pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! »

Donc dans son quartier secret que personne sait où il est même pas Rogue, il avait oublié ses lentilles à triple foyer, pas pratique pour transplaner ça aussi… Mais bon c'est pas moi qui ai loupé mon point d'arriver de 30 km. Tout le monde passait (enfin) une nuit calme et paisible, en attendant l'arrivée du facteur, euh du premier jour de cours pour certains, d'une vengeance (ça dépend des point de vues) bien méritée pour d'autres (c'est pas mon point de vue, je m'excuse une foi de plus pour la nullité de ce chapitre, mais notez que j'ai quand même tenu tout un chapitre sur la répartition, même si il était assez plein de remplissage et de vide !)

Dumbledore, lui, ne dormait pas… Il réfléchissait, tournait en rond, se tapait la tête contre les murs, plumait méthodiquement Fumseck, et s'arrachait les cheveux… Il avait oublié de faire les nouveaux emplois du temps. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques heures, une tranchée circulaire, la moitié des cheveux, une énorme bosse et la quasi-totalité des plumes du phénix en moins que le directeur se rappela qu'il gardait les mêmes emplois du temps par maison et classes depuis toujours, donc qu'il n'avait pas a les refaire… C'est comme ça quand on est un grand homme très demandé qui a sa carte sur les chocogrenouilles : on oublie tout un tas de trucs sans importances, comme par exemple comment fonctionne l'école qu'on dirige depuis un paquet d'années, mais on peut aussi mettre ça sur le compte de l'hydromel. En attendant, Fumseck qui ne ressemblait décidément plus à rien, se retrouva avec un pull rose à pois mauves et rayures jaunes, spécialement à sa taille. Il en profita pour combustionner, lui et le pull. Faut pas exagérer quand même.

Pensée de Fumseck à ce moment :

«-Squoûerkkkk !!!!!-traduction- Plus jamais ça !!!! C'est un malade ce type, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de rester chez lui ? Un pull !!! Et puis quoi encore ? »

Notons que la traduction est longue mais pas complète (par rapport au texte d'origine), y'a quelques paroles négatives qui n'ont pas pu êtres traduites.

Sur ce, enfin et finalement, TOUT le château finit … Par se réveiller, il est 7h30 du mat.

Et voilà ! Fin du 6eme chapitre ! Du vrai blabla je sais, mais on me changera plus ! Allez-y défoulez vous, envoyez-moi vos comm's et encore merci à ceux et celles qui ont tenus jusque là sans se suicider !


	7. un de plus

Chapitre7 : malheur cours et accidents :

Disclaimer : Amis de la musique bonjour ! Pour la suite de notre petit interlude musical sur le thème du disclaimer, nous vous proposons aujourd'hui ''C'est pas à moi'' à chanter sur l'air de ''Il pleut bergère'' : C'est pas à moi tout çaaaeuuhhh C'est à JKR ! Chuis pas payée non pluseuhhhhhhhh J'ai juste fai' l'histtoaaaaaare !!!! (Re-applause de l'auteur)

Remerciements : Mici encore une fois pour les reviews ! T'as raison Fifi galop, c'était involontaire… Merci pour l'info ! J'ai trouvé où décocher (avec un cerveau en panne, on voit pas tout llol) ;-)

Mots imposés : charlatan, Polynésie, hymne, rhétorique, vignoble, rétroprojecteur, feuillet, carnage, antiride, prélasser.

O rayon de soleil filtrant au travers du store magnifique, s'en est fini de toi! (Version ''hymne à la poésie'' de « a moi y'en a plus avoir store et soleil»)… Premier jour de cours donc, on s'en serait presque douté. Après la destruction euh distribution des emplois du temps, les élèvent partirent en cours….

« Oh non regarde c'qu'on a !!! Double cours de Potions suivi de double cours de Divination avec Trelawney, et cet après-midi, encore double cours en Histoire de la magie ! On est maudits ! »

« Ron, tu oublies qu'on a plus Potions, dit Harry-Potter-Le-Futur-Peut-Etre-Sauveur-Du-Monde-Sorcier-A-Condition-Qu'il-Survive-Encore »

« Oui mais moi j'ai Arithmancie et Runes à la place de Divination et j'ai gardé Potions… Au fait vous avez vu ? On a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demain, et d'après ce que je sais on sera les premiers à avoir ce prof, C'est chouette non ? Dites, vous savez où j'ai mis mon exemplaire de ''Comment réussir là où les autres ont échoués : Sortilèges et enchantements de haut niveau pour sorciers aguerris ?'' Ah le voila ! J'ai commencé à feuilleter, enfin j'ai appris par cœur la moitié déjà du livre de DCFM, je me demande quel genre de charlatan a bien pu nous faire acheter ça… C'est très mal expliqué ! … »

Euh finalement après 1032 pages notre livre consacré aux répliques de Mme Weasley et Mlle Granger passera à 3760 pages, rien qu'avec la suite de la conversation ci-dessus, avis aux amateurs, mais commandez-le 20 ans à l'avance chez moi, je dois tout imprimer moi-même, comme les éditeurs se barricadent dès qu'ils me voient… Je sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Après une journée éprouvante, assommante, a devenir dingue, déplorable, soporifique, hautement intéressante, pire que tout, barbante, choisissez parmi les mentions ci-dessus celle qui vous semble correspondre le mieux au cas (style inter), nos amis (oui, oui c'est toujours nos amis) retournèrent à la grande salle et constatèrent qu'une fois de plus le prof de DCFM était absent (mais moi je sais qui c'est-euh !)

« Moi je parie que c'est un prof qu'on a déjà en cours ! Vu la tête de Rogue, c'est pas lui, sinon il aurait l'air content mais… Attends qu'est ce que j'ai dit la… Rogue ? Content ? Nannnnnnn pas possible, dit notre soudain très éclairé Ron. (C'est bizarre l'a pas de rallonge lui… On va en trouver une genre, Celui-Qui-Etait-Fan-Des-Canons-De-Chudley-Mais-Pas-De-Pattenrond-Tant-Pis-Pour-Lui-L'a-Quand-Même-Un-Joli-Hibou-Sauf-Qu'il-Est-Un-Peu-Bête-Parfois-Le-Hibou-Hein-Pas-Ron-Quoique-Mais-Même-Il-Joue-Bien-Aux-Echecs-Donc-Il-Est-Pas-Si-Bête-Que-Ca-Ron-Pas-Le-Hibou-Faut-Suivre-Je-Sais-Mais-Bon-C'est-Pas-Grave-Sacrée-Ralonge-Vous-Trouvez-Pas-On-Va-Peut-Etre-Arrêter-Là-Maintenant-Oui-Non-Oui-Bon-Donc-Ron-Alias-Le-Sixième-Des-Weasley-Après-Bill-Charlie-Percy-Fred-Et-George-Le-Huitième-Si-On-Dois-Compter-Les-Parents, voilà la rallonge)

« Possible oui, du moment que Dumbledore n'engage pas un vampire tout va bien, dit Harry-Sans-Rallonge-Cette-Fois »

« On a bien passé une année avec un loup-garou et out c'est bien passé, oh mais tu as raison, un vampire c'est toutes les nuits qu'il faudrait faire attention, pas seulement à la pleine lune et j'ai lu qu'il n'existe pas de traitement comme la potion tue-loup, mais adaptée aux vampires, mais à part ça je ne vois pas où est le problème et d'ailleurs…, me demandez même pas qui a bien pu faire une phrase aussi longue en s'appuyant sur un livre… Un autre livre va d'ailleurs passer à 2 tomes de 4000 pages chacun…à non 3 tomes de 4000 pages chacun, Mme Weasley a parlé.

Ainsi se termina la première journée de cours de l'année scolaire au collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, admirez la figure de rhétorique, je sais plus son nom c'est pas grave c'est compliqué de toute façon et mon cerveau est euh ben en fait il semble plus en panne… Tant pis.

Et vint le deuxième jour (ça y est, on se croirait dans un roman). Harry, Ron et Hermione-Qui-N'a-Pas-De-Rallonge-Non-Plus étaient installés dans la grande salle, table des gryffondors, parce que si ils étaient à la table des Serpentards, c'est qu'ils seraient tous daltoniens et d'ailleurs je me demande si notre cher Poufsouffle-Qui-Se-Plantait-De-Table-Et-De-Dortoir ne l'était pas lui… Autre question existentielle, les handicapés, ils ne peuvent pas aller à Poudlard vu le nombre d'escaliers ? Ils reçoivent donc un enseignement par correspondance ? Mais c'est une Nhonte !! Faudrait des ascenseurs !!! (Et pour une fois je plaisante pas, JKR n'a visiblement pas pensé à eux) Pour en revenir à notre histoire, qui du coup a perdu pas mal de brillant et risque de faire moins rire quand même, tous pensaient au lendemain 8h, première heure de cours et première fois que peut-être, si je suis gentille, ils vont voir à quoi ressemble leur prof de DCFM (admirez le moyen de tenir le suspense).

Le lendemain de ce jour qui était forcément hier du coup, par rapport au jour d'aujourd'hui, les Gryffondors 6ème année se rendirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et virent enfin leur nouveau prof, celui qui leur avait fait acheter « le livre des gentils défenseurs du monde magique en guerre contre les impitoyables forces du mal »… Titre assez débile selon moi. Ils entrèrent en cours et se trouvèrent face à… Une chaise vide.

« Mais il est en Polynésie ce prof ou quoi, s'écria Ron en un magnifique cri de cœur digne du chant d'amour de la cigale verte à ailes rouges devant la tarte à l'abricot de Bosnie Herzégovine avant la chute de Staline derrière le vignoble de la Mère Michelle. -épisode historique peu connu-»

Soudain un être mi-chewing-gum mi-catastrophe mi-mythologique mi-exaspérant apparu, renversant tout sur son passage.

« Oups pardon ! Désolé pour la chaise… Oh là, pardon pour l'encrier dans le sac ! Ah ouf le bureau ! Voila ! Bonjour je me présente Professeur Tonks (et oui c'était bien elle), je vais vous enseigner, enfin je vais essayer, la Défense Contre les Morts… Euh les Forces du Mal »

Regards inquiets dans la salle, une ou deux bosses dues aux coups de tête répétés contre les tables ou le mur, une magnifique rougeur sur le visage de Ron, presque aussi beau que le vert chewing-gum-chlorophile des cheveux de Tonks… Mais pour une autre raison, Tonks qui d'ailleurs avait l'air d'avoir vidé un stock d'antiride effet lifting, mais ça venait du fait qu'elle s'était bridée les yeux pour donner un effet à le Lucy Liu

« Bon alors comme je ne connais personne et que ma mémoire est presque un peu défaillante par moment (presque et par moment, n'est-ce-pas), vous allez remplir les habituels feuillets, rassurez-vous, tout est noté il suffit de remplir ! Alors où je les ai mis… Non ça c'est mon diplôme d'auror, non plus, ça c'est mon assurance-vie… Pas là, c'est ma collection de contraventions Moldues pour avoir garé mon vélo (discrétion oblige, le balai été trop voyant) sur le tapis rouge devant l'entrée de Buckingham Palace… Ah je les ais ! »

Pendant que les élèves s'évertuaient à remplir le questionnaire (Quelle est votre couleur préférée, Qu'avez-vous fait hier midi, Voulez-vous recevoir gratuitement de la documentation sur les produits de votre région, Croyez-vous que le rose m'irait mieux que le vert, Quand est-ce qu'on mange, et les chouettes dans tout ça…), notre chère Nymphadora Tonks occupait son temps à se prélasser en lisant le manuel d'utilisation d'un rétroprojecteur, d'autant plus inutile à Poudlard que ni l'électricité, ni les transparents n'existent (d'après une certaine chanson d'un groupe de métal nommé Slipknot, les blisters eux, existent. ('The blister exists') rassurez-vous, je n'en connais pas plus, j'écoute pas de métal)

Le cours se passa ensuite sans autre incident que 3 demi douzaines d'encriers renversés, une Tonks étalée parterre, un carnage au niveau des cheveux de cette même Tonks qui changeaient de couleur tout le temps (ils ont fini violet lavande à reflets rose bonbon et mèches blondes platine) en fonction de ce qu'elle lisait sur les feuillets remplis plus tôt…

Elle finit par leur donner un devoir sur le chapitre 1 de leur livre consacré aux « meilleures façons de parler diplomatiquement avec les terribles Sorciers du Mal » (en vous servant de la liste de mots et sorts cités dans votre livre, dites en quoi cette façon de faire n'a en rien influencé sur l'histoire du Guatemala oriental en période de pluies acides, plus précisément sur l'invasion de fourmis rouges à rayures écossaises.)

Sur un nouveau vol plané d'encrier, le cours se termina. C'est fou ce que ça vole bien, un encrier… Seamus Finnigan avait eu la super idée de lancer un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle sur le sien, qu'il ne pu jamais récupérer et qui doit encore orner sa table à l'heure actuelle, vu que le Glue Perpétuelle est irréversible… A moins de scier la table et d'emmener un bout de table partout avec soi (très encombrant, même quand on enlève le pied). Plaignons aussi Dean Thomas qui c'est pris un maléfice Chauve-Furie accidentel de Tonks, bien sûr qui a raté sa démonstration (elle c'est pris les pieds dans l'estrade). Cours et accidents donc… Et le malheur dans tout ça ? Ben le malheur c'est que le lendemain il y aurait séance de travaux pratiques en DCFM sous la surveillance de Tonks qui a prévu ''d'aider'' les élèves qui auraient des problèmes… Là, vu le nombre d'accidents dans ce premier cours, on peut vraiment parler de malheur, horreur, drame, tragédie, problème, abomination, et j'en passe et des moins bonnes, rayez une fois de plus la/les mentions inutiles, une seule réponse par case, retournez à la ligne et faites un alinéa à chaque paragraphe, bonjour chez vous, passez le salut à votre chien/chat/animal de compagnie/pigeon voyageur/bestioles du voisin/bébêtes qui n'ont rien à voir là-dedans/ au hasard/bonne chance.

Harry, Hermione et Ron poursuivirent donc leur journée de cours et mirent au point leur première sortie sous cape de l'année, dans le but de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Tonks de faire ses travaux pratiques, Hermione avait dit qu'elle connaissait une potion de Rhume Intense qui devrait faire l'affaire… Leur restait à trouver un moyen de la faire ingurgiter (je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore ce mot) à leur prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chérie et préférée qu'ils aiment tant quand elle dort parce que là au moins elle fait pas de catastrophe, quoique, c'est même pas sûr vu comme elle est maladroite (malagauche aussi, désolé c'est pitoyable, mais le reste aussi donc on s'en fout)

Chapitre 7 : Mission accomplie ! C'est un peu court mais j'ai pas trop le temps ces jours-ci… Je joue les Hermione en pleine période de révisions… C'est mortel ! Si je pouvais, je prendrais le temps de travailler un peu cette histoire au lycée, mais les pc sont surveillés… Malheur ! J'en suis donc réduite à écrire chez moi… Tant pis ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! Svp !

(Je compte faire une autre fiction dans un registre un peu plus sérieux, ça risque de retarder légèrement la publication de celle-ci, mais j'y peux rien, les idées sont là)

Merci d'avance !


	8. et oui c'est pas fini

Chapitre8 : N'importe quoi !

Disclaimer : Je commence à plus avoir d'idées de disclaimer… Bon alors on va dire que rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et que je ne suis pas payée. Ps : tout est à JK

Remerciements : Encore une fois merci, merci à tous ceux qui ont osé me suivre jusqu'ici sans faire de crises diverses(vais finir par aller chez un dermato, faire quelque chose pour le rougissement persistant suite à la lecture des reviews), merci aux autres aussi et désolée pour les crises, ne m'envoyez pas la note de psy, peux pô la payer…

Mots imposés : statut, tibia, énonciation, condamner, cafetière, manigance, caricature, kiwi, bistrot, bandonéon.

Un rayon de soleil ne filtrait pas à travers du rideau de baldaquin dans le dortoir des Gryffondor… Trop épais. Une note affichée sur la porte de la grande salle indiquait que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront remplacés par des cours de tricot et point de croix, bon on la refait, seront remplacés, enfin le prof pour cause de pneumonie.

« Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort là non ? Demanda Ron-Le-Type-Qui-Récitait-Le-Nom-Des-Joueurs-De-L'équipe-Des-Canons-De-Chudley-Plus-Vite-Que-Son-Ombre »

« C'est pas ma faute si tu lui en as fait avaler un demi-litre, je t'avais dit que c'était puissant… Et puis le coup de l'entonnoir, franchement… Elle était déjà endormie, c'était pas la peine ! Répliqua Celle-Qui-Savait-Dire-Ennonciation-Dix-Fois-De-Suite-A-Toute-Vitesse-Sans-Fourcher-Essayez-Vous-Verrez-C'est-Pas-Facile-Et-Qui-Pour-Une-Fois-N'en-Dit-Pas-Plus-Elle-Etait-Crevée »

Harry lui, c'était rendormi, la tête dans les Corn flakes, la Gazette du Sorcier étalée moitié dans la confiture, moitié sur la cafetière, tant pis pour le première année qui voulait se servir, c'est très dangereux de réveiller se genre d'hybride mi-homme mi-corn flakes mi-journal.

Finalement notre Héro-Qui-Dors-Dans-Les-Céréales fut réveillé par Ron à l'aide d'une tape (enfin une bonne grosse baffe) dans le dos… Les corn-flakes aussi, ça vole bien, pas aussi bien que les encriers mais presque.

Tonks-La-Femme-Qui-Aimait-Le-Cheming-gum-Mais-Devrait-Vivre-Dans-Une-Pièce-Capitonnée-Pour-Eviter-Les-Accidents-Et-C'est-Même-Pas-Sûr-Que-Ca-Marche-Elle-Trouverais-Encore-Moyen-De-Casser-Quelque-Chose dormait dans l'infirmerie. Faut croire que la maladie du sommeil est contagieuse dans ce pays. Quand même, elle vient d'obtenir un record supplémentaire, après celui du plus de catastrophe en un minimum de temps, de celui de l'auror la moins furtive… Son statut se complète du record de prof de DCFM qui est resté le moins longtemps à Poudlard.

Mais à qui donc il est ce numéro… Euh mais qui donc va prendre sa place ? Mystère…

Pour le moment, nos 3 héros (militons contre le nombre de héros superflus dans la littérature !) regardaient les chouettes postales ramener le courrier puisque c'est leur fonction… Les bestioles arrivèrent dans un bruit d'ailes qui pouvaient faire penser à un ventilateur géant, et si on écoutait mieux, au générique de ''Dallas''. (Elles s'améliorent pas… D'abord ''Candy'' puis ''In the navy'' maintenant ''Dallas'' … Ca va être quoi après ? )

Hedwige amena une lettre de Hagrid pour… On se demande vraiment qui.

''Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas encore passé voir les Scroutts ! Je les ais prévus pour les cours des quatrièmes année, mais j'ai pensé que toi Ron et Hermione aimerais bien les voir quand même…

Réponds moi par retour de chouette, passe mes amitiés a tes amis

Hagrid.

P.s : Graup va très bien et vous passe le bonjour.

S'ensuivi une série de regards inquiets de la part de Hermione Ron et Harry qui du coup étaient condamnés à voir les scroutts… Ils avaient espéré qu'en évitant Hagrid ils éviteraient les éponges tueuses vertes et mauves de la mer caspienne en période de migration vers l'atlantique sud-ouest… Ah non ça c'est le programme des Septième année, donc les fameux Scroutts. (les sixièmes année étudiaient les ravissantes moufettes-vampires de Mongolie intérieure, assez dangereuses puisqu'en plus de puer très, mais alors très fort quand on les embêtes, celles-la se changent en chauve-moufettes (hybride de chauve-souris et de moufette) et boivent le sang des campeurs la nuit. Certaines après avoir attaqué une vache-garou se mettent à danser dans les bistrots les soirs de pleine lune et s'habillent en rose pour qu'on les reconnaisse pas. Passionnant.) Ils se décidèrent donc à aller voir Hagrid en fin de journée, après les cours parce que avant a plus y avoir le temps (oulala dodo moi) et pendant… A ça pas être possible (ne jamais écrire avec un neurone sur deux de grillé voilà c'que ça donne)

Ils commencèrent les cours par Métamorphose : ils devaient changer un kiwi en lama, d'où la question très pertinente de Lavande (son lama ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un zèbre vert et noir à poil long)

« Comment on fait si on a jamais vu de lama ? »

« Euh bien… Regardez le lama de Mlle Granger et essayez de faire pareil Miss Brown… », L'art et la manière de pas se mouiller par McGo.

Finalement, l'heure de la sentence, enfin de la visite à Hagrid sonna traîtreusement. Pendant les cours, nos trois mousquetaires qui étaient en fait -euh… Pattenrond ça compte ? Non ?- trois alors avaient mis au point toutes sortes de manigances pour échapper au rendez-vous mais peine perdue. Ils arrivèrent donc chez Hagrid, priant pour que la totalité des scroutts soient morts d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante et irréversible (bon ce serait logique aussi qu'elle soit irréversible si ils sont morts), ce qui souleva un autre débat : les Scroutts à Pétard ont-ils un cœur ? Pas sûr. Ils n'osèrent pas demander à Hagrid de peur que celui-ci leur fasse vérifier… Se faire brûler une oreille en écoutant les battements (euh) harmonieux du (peut-être existant) cœur des Scroutts n'est jamais très intéressant, la preuve, personne n'a envi d'essayer, un peu comme jouer ''Frère Jaques'' au bandonéon (cousin de l'accordéon) au plein milieu d'une assemblée politique parce qu'on est content d'y être invité et qu'on a amené son instrument… Faut oser ça quand même.

Une heure, 53 brûlures, 4 tasses de thé et quelques biscuits super-durs plus tard, nos trois aventuriers de l'extrême rentrèrent au château.

Notre chère Tonks était encore à l'infirmerie pour un temps indéterminé, et, complètement anéantie par son fiasco (en pire) à son premier cours, quand même, 25 encriers, 1 table, 3 chaises dont 2 avec élève, un maléfice lancé de travers, une pile de parchemins fichus et une Tonks au sol, on peut parler de cata ; Et là je compte que le cours des Gryffondors Sixième année. Entre-temps, elle avait encore réussi à se faire un bleu magnifique au tibia gauche, magnifiquement assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux par la même occasion (Vive les Schtroumpfs). Un nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait vivement recommandé, bien que pour le moment, la suspension des cours en cette matière arrangeait bien les élèves, sauf les quelques cas exceptionnels comme Hermione qui ne supportaient pas l'idée qu'un cours soit annulé. Pauvre d'elle. Quelques autres suppositions en vrac sur le nouveau prof :

-Lupin, encore et toujours, faut dire qu'il a la cote le loup-garou

-Rogue, qui semblait un peu moins bicolore (noir, noir foncé) ces derniers temps, mais c'était peut-être dû à son angine à force de hurler contre les élèves dans des cachots froids et humides (comme tout cachot qui se respecte)

-Le Calamar Géant, mouais bon… Pas super comme idée les cours dans le lac mais avec Dumbie on sais jamais…

-Firenze, cours sur l'influence de Mars sur les prochains sorts à étudier… Moyen il en connaît sans doute pas des masses sur les sorts… Cours d'Astronomie et Divination en plus quoi

-Un type pif au mètre, pourquoi pas mais si c'est un Quirrell 2…

-Hagrid, une fonction en plus…

-Un prof retraité qui reviendrait, ben quoi pourquoi pas après tout, mais j'ai pas de nom en tête

-Gobe-Planche, toutes les créatures magiques y passeraient mais pour la défense… Pas sûr.

On arrête là l'énumération qui risquerait de durer encore des heures et inclure des noms comme Fudge lui-même, Arthur Weasley, ou un Elfe de Maison… Winky-Et-Sa-Bièraubeurre par exemple. Rien de très reluisant donc. Mais la vérité était ailleurs, au frontières du réel, oups ça c'est X-files, donc la vérité n'était pas celle la mais une autre parce que celle la c'est la fausse vérité pas vrai et que l'autre c'est la vraie vérité pas fausse, faut pas confondre, c'était elle et pas elle la vraie puisque elle c'est la pas vraie mais fausse de vérité vraie et elle c'est la vraie pas fausse mais véridique de vérité vraie.

Et le nouveau prof est… : (caricature des oscars avec roulement de tambour et tout)… (Suspense)… LE CHOIPEAU !!!! Euh non ça c'était le résultat des Victoires de la Musique Sorcière, faut dire qu'il était en compétition contre Célestina Moldubec et Luna Lovegood… Donc le nouveau prof est… … … ...:::… ( Joli celui-là non ?) Est… Ca y est tout le monde à fichu le camp à cause du pseudo-suspense… Bref notre nouveau prof-qu'on-commence-à-en-avoir-marre-de-l'attendre se nomme : Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de ''Au Temps en Emporte les Hippogriffes'' Euh non bon donc il s'agit de Kingsley SHACKLEBOOOOLLLLLLTTTTT !!!!!! Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix 2, auror et moins empoté que Tonks …

(Tonks courroucée : Hé ! (Bang) Oups pardon, désolée pour la table…)

Il a donc plus de chance de tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Pis même, y'a moins de risque qu'il soit allié à Voldy-Dit-Tom-Tom-La-Fureur Par contre ça fait un auror opérationnel de moins au ministère, mais vu comme c'est des nuls

(Fudge : Non mais oh ! je ne vous permet pas !

L'auteur : Mois non plus alors taisez-vous et laissez moi écrire)

Donc vu comme c'est des nuls, ou des incompétents si vous y tenez, ben ça change pas grand-chose. On m'apprends qu'une crise d'alcoolisme vient de se déclancher dans un certain cachot… Bon avec du Panache' il ira pas loin, faut dire ce qu'y est (Rupture de stock d'hydromel) Ah si finalement il ira loin, le panache est coupé avec du Odgen's Old Firewisky, j'y avait pas pensé, ça doit être assez horrible… D'ailleurs une crise de chant vient d'éclater dans ce même cachot après disparition d'un onzième verre… Très belle interprétation de ''Emilie Jolie'' malgré le ton hyper-déterminé et passablement éraillé du chanteur… Quand on écoute de plus près on remarque que c'est carrément faux en fait, même les paroles… Tout ça pour un nouveau prof qui comme de coutume à Poudlard n'a jamais enseigné de sa vie, n'a donc pas de diplôme de prof, rien en pédagogie (on en connaît au moins trois qui n'auraient jamais eu le poste sinon, je veux bien sûr parler de Lockhart, Maugrey et Rogue, après réflexion Firenze aussi, et Hagrid)… Comme d'habitude notre cher directeur que nous aimons tant n'a rien fait comme il fallait (bon il aurait jamais été directeur si il avait fallu respecter les règlements, s'aurait été McGonnagall) On va bien voir ce que ça va donner, au pire, je suis sûre qu'on trouveras déjà quelqu'un d'autre, on m'a dit que trois candidatures (en plus de l'habituelle qui a finit par faire décoration dans le bureau de Dumbie après tout ce temps) : celle de Percy Weasley, il s'ennuie le pauvre depuis la fin de Croupton, une certaine Amélia Susan Bones, qui après les tribunaux aimerait présider à ce poste, et celle d'un certain Tesimus Rojelvod,…Qui bizarrement n'inspire pas du tout la sympathie de Dumbledore…

Voilà ! Chapitre 8 clos ! Donnez moi vos impressions… (je sais me répète mais bon voilà c'est comme ça personne n'est parfait surtout pas moi ) ;-)


	9. chaptero 9

Chapitre 9 : Halloween, bal et Hermionitte : 

Disclaimer : (sur l'air de ''Dans la ferme de Maturin'') Les persos sont à JKR hiyahiyaho Me fait pas d'argent avec ça hiyaiyaho (on va arrêter le massacre auditif)

Remerciements : BizouxxXXxx aux lecteurs qui se sont aventurés jusque là !!! (Mention spéciale à Fifi galop !!! J'ai plus arrêté de rougir depuis le chapitre 2…!)

Mots imposés : machine à laver, concombre, fluorescent, déplorable, opposition, pénitence, valétudinaire, morigéner, absoudre et calculer.

Une pluie battante ne passait pas par la fenêtre du dortoir de Gryffondor et c'est tant mieux. Ca jour là, c'était Halloween, cette fête ou on fait de la salade de concombre, euh nan ça c'est la fête de la stérilisation des Wallabies en Nouvelle-Zélande (je sais pas si ils la fêtent toujours), ce jour donc où l'on évide des citrouilles, ça doit être celle-la, je sais on a encore fait un bond en avant mais normalement y'a plus que 6 chapitres aussi… Comme de bien entendu (j'avais toujours eu envi de la placer celle-la) un bal était prévu pour l'occasion

( Harry : Nooonnnnnnn !!!!!!!

L'auteur : Et si ! T'en fait pas t'auras une cavalière…

Harry horrifié : Pas Bulstrode !

L'auteur pensive : J'y avait pas pensé mais c'est une idée…

Harry plus que jamais terrorisé : Et… Et t'av… avais pensé à…à qui ?

L'auteur au bord du fou rire : Bonne imitation de Quirell ! Ben en fait je m'était dit que… Cho non, pas assez de kleenex, Parkinson non plus, trop pékinois, Eloise Midgen euh trop calculatrice avec son acné…

Harry : Mais qui ????

L'auteur reflexionnant : Pas Hermione non plus, ni Ginny, trop surveillées par Ron, Tu disais ? Ah oui en fait j'avais prévu de te coller avec Trelawney mais je me suis rappelée qu'elle avait le triple de ton age…

Harry plus mort que vif : ''couic'' (crise cardiaque heureusement pas fatale)

L'auteur tirée de ses pensées : J'te comprends t'inquiète.

Harry un peu en meilleur état : Dis j'peux y aller avec Lavande ou Parvati ???? Hein, hein j'peux, dis j'peux ??

L'auteur un peu énervée : On verra, mais laisse moi écrire maintenant, sinon tu pourras jamais y aller !)

Les couples commençaient donc à se former : Neville avec une Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot, Ron avec Hermione (tiens donc) Ginny avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan (pourquoi pas, sont tout le temps ensemble ces deux là) Crabbe avec euh une armure du couloir, Goyle avec personne, les armures ont pas voulues de lui, Lavande avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padmati et Parvma non c'est pas ça euh Parvati et Padma (c'est pareil) avec des jumeaux de Serdaigle, Harry avec MacDonald Natalie, une troisième année de Gryffondor, et Malefoy… On ne sais pas très bien, mais après avoir renvoyer Parkinson chez Zabini, un témoin assure l'avoir vu demander à une blonde de Serdaigle, qui s'avéra après expertise, être Luna Lovegood. (Pourquoi elle est pas à Poufsouffle, elle ?).

Impossible de garder un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal bien longtemps apparemment… Shacklebolt a fini par démissionner suite à une attaque massive de prédictions lancée par Trelawney, et disant qu'il mourrait : dans d'atroces souffrances, bientôt, d'une crise d'urticaire aiguë un soir de pleine lune où il sera mordu par un loup-garou enragé après avoir vu le Sinistros et fait passé en douce une cent-soixantaine de Gobelins chinois clandestins en direction du Groenland du sud puis il irait danser la valse avec Mme Maxime dans un champ de maïs transgénique (tant mieux qu'il meure après, il attraperais un cancer généralisé dans le maïs), puis aurait tout juste le temps de déclarer son amour à Rusard avant de mourir dans d'immense tortures. Rien que pour voir tout ça dans des feuilles de thé, elle est forte Sybille, mais après la 1240ème du genre, on comprends que Kingsley en ai eu marre. Un nouveau prof était donc indispensable.

Après une journée de cours des plus déplorables, Nos amis (oui ils le sont toujours apparemment) allèrent se préparer, ok, il reste près de 4h avant le début du bal, mais pour Ron par exemple, c'était impératif : sa robe (orange fluorescente à liseré bleu azur, vive le mauvais goût.), avait la mauvaise manie de plisser bêtement, et les (hum) dentelles rose magenta étaient vraiment trop horribles. Hermione quant à elle, portait une jolie robe pourpre avec la mention '' Née pour bosser'' au recto et '' I love mes livres'' au verso. Harry s'était mis en tête de ressortir sa robe verte foncée de l'année d'avant, en l'agrandissant un peu presque avec succès (presque, elle traînait par terre de 2 bons mètres, après sort de Reducto, de seulement 4 cm). Ginny était habillée d'une simple robe de soirée mauve à énormes nœuds roses tandis que Luna avait mis une robe saumon avec ''lisez le Chicaneur'' en grandes lettres bleues marine clignotantes marqué dessus.

Après quelques détails supplémentaires réglés, comme le maquillage (3 heures pour Parvati, 3heures 1 minute 50 secondes pour Lavande, elle trouvait pas son rouge à lèvre) ou la coiffure (2heures 25 minutes 15 secondes pour Malefoy, à cause du gel, 0heures 0 minutes 0 secondes pour Goyle, une armure l'a scalpé quand il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal) tout le monde entra dans la machine à laver avec Skip tablettes, le linge est plus blanc que coloré, euh mouais, entra dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations commencèrent :

« …Et alors j'ai rétorqué à cet espèce de valétudinaire d'arrêter de morigéner son compatriote si il tenait à son arrière-train…, tentait de dire Hermione à Ron qui s'en fichait royalement (traduction de la phrase d' Hermione qui a fait une rechute : …Alors j'ai répondu a ce type qu'avait l'air malade qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter tout de suite de critiquer son pote si il voulais pas que je le démonte…)

« Dis Luna, tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux, roucoulait Malefoy »

« Les Ronflaks cornus ont des beaux yeux…, répondit Loufoca, toujours dans la lune »

« Moi je dis que les colons de l'an 40 en Norvège septentrionale auraient dus faire pénitence après le massacre des Kappas en forêt pluviale, ils auraient peut-être eus une chance de faire absoudre leurs fautes et être encore en vie aujourd'hui, oh bien sur ils auraient tous dans les 1000 ans maintenant, mais pourquoi pas après tout, disais Ginny, prise d'une foi soudaine d'une part, d'une Hermionnite de l'autre, et d'une culture générale très, mais vraiment très, très étendue d'une troisième part (ça ce dit ''d'une troisième part'' ?) en faisant une conférence à Seamus et Dean. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, toute la salle fut prise d'une Hermionnite aiguë, même Rusard (imaginez-le entrain de parler de microcosme, d'opposition à une condition sine qua non (me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en sais rien mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien ici) et de calculs infinitésimaux (pareil, ça fait joli c'est tout, le genre big intello qui se la pète) à Miss teigne…)

C'est dingue comme chaque Halloween peut partir en live à Poudlard… Tous les ans c'est autre chose, après le Troll, l'Hermionnite… Perso, j'préfère encore le Troll ! La fin de soirée a donc été annulée parce que c'était plus tenable comme ambiance, tout le monde entrain de disserter, conférence-de-pressiser, débattre et polémiquer… Rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade (Ronaldinite comme la fois d'avant, ça fait dire que des débilités…) Bon faut voir le bon côté des choses aussi avec les nouveaux couples ! Désormais il va falloir faire avec : Ron et Hermione, Harry et Natalie (jusque là, ça va), Malefoy et Luna (c'est l'amour fou), Ginny et Dean et Seamus et Neville (oui, oui les 3) Pomfresh et Vector, Pince et Flitwick, Bibine et Firenze (!) McGonnagall et Dumbledore (!! Mais on s'en serais presque douté) Rusard et l'armure de Crabbe (l'alcool y est pour beaucoup, mais quand ils ont commencés a chanter ''Petit papa Noël'' a tue-tête avant de disparaître mystérieusement dans les couloirs, y'avais plus de doutes possibles, faut dire que ''Petit papa Noël'' revisité façon hydromel-et-hermionnite, c'est fun.) et quelques autres élèves qui ont trouvés moyen de se caser. Inutile de préciser que le lendemain fut dur, non seulement en raison de la gueule de bois générale (problème de différenciation entre le fire wisky, l'hydromel et la bièreaubeurre la veille, a trop parler on fait pas gaffe), mais aussi en raison des cassages de couples en masse, en effet, la plupart de ceux qui s'étaient trouvé quelqu'un à Halloween étaient déjà en couple ou tout simplement ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient avec ces gens la (ce fut le cas pour Cho Chang et Colin Crivey, ainsi que pour Sinistra (astronomie) et Hagrid.) Seuls quelques couples restèrent unis (d'autres se retrouvèrent dans des scènes de ménage dignes de ''Amour gloire et beauté'', ou tout autre feuilleton débile du genre où Paméla sort avec Alex mais Bobby qui est jaloux se suicide et c'est son frère, Mario qui venge Bobby en mettant l'entreprise d'Hélène, la mère du beau père du frère du cousin d'Alex en faillite dans l'espoir, perdu d'avance que Paméla sorte avec Diego.) Pour illustrer ça, voyons le cas de Malefoy et Lovegood qui restèrent en couple (précisons que Luna ne voit pas trop ce qui se passe et que Malefoy et sous le charme depuis longtemps) Il y eu aussi des records d'affluence pour le marathon de Paris qui connut un nouveau record à 2h et quelques, mais ça on s'en fiche. Les records d'affluence, c'était plutôt à l'infirmerie, ou un nouveau remède contre l'Hermionnite venait d'être trouvé par un Rogue furieux de s'être fait plaquer par Trelawney, elle avait lu dans la sphère qu'il valait mieux ne pas sortir avec les chauves-souris géantes un soir d'Halloween et avait peur pour son troisième œil. L'épidémie enfin enrayée, on devrait plus en entendre parler avant longtemps.

Revenons au prof de DCFM, il en faut un nouveau, donc on va en trouver un. Vu que la candidature de Tesimus Rojelvod a été rejetée avec la mention, ''On t'as reconnu Voldy, pas malin de refaire le coup des lettres inversées !'' et que les autres ont tout simplement changé d'avis, le choix n'est pas très étendu… Bizarrement on entends des cris de joie et des ''Enfin !!!!!!!!!! C'est à moi, à moi, à moi !!!!!!!!'' dans les couloirs depuis avant. Désolé de casser un mythe, mais non ç'est pas à lui, a lui a lui, ce serait trop simple.

(Rogue très, très énervé : ET POURQUOI PAS ??? TROP SIMPLE ?? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL A LA FIN Y'EN A MARRE D'ETRE LA 30ème ROUE DU CAROSSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'auteur enlevant ses boules quiès des oreilles : C'est écrit dans le script, donc on fait et ON SE TAIS !!!!!!!!!!

Rogue toujours aussi sur les nerfs : JE PROTESTE C' EST DE LA DIFFAMATION MANIFESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS PAS D' ACCORD AVEC LE SCRIPT C' EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI TRINQUE ENDOLORIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VENGEANCE !!!

L'auteur excédée balais en main : J'ai été gentille jusqu'à maintenant, mais le Doloris… Puis l'utilisation abusive des !! C'est nul. Ca casse le rythme du texte et ça prend de la place pour rien. Donc maintenant c'est simple, AU BOULOT Y' EN A MARRE LA AUSSI DEJA LE TEXTE A DIRE EST PAS LONG ET SA SE PERMET ENCORE DE PROTESTER SOIS CONTENT T' AS DES HEURES EN MOINS !!! Swooch ! (Bruit du balai qui fend l'air)

Rogue un peu calmé : C'est bon, j'ai rien dit NAON PAS LE BALAIS !!!)

Après quelques coups de balais plus ou moins évités, le calme est de retour et notre histoire peut finir tranquille. Donc le nouveau prof sera, on va faire vite, un certain ou plutôt une certaine Arabella Figg. Non il n'y a pas d'erreur : après le possédé, le fou des autographes, le loup-garou, le plynectarisé la folle-au-nœud, Miss Chewing-gum-et-catastrophe et l'auror de service, voilà la Cracmol-dingue-des-chats ! De mieux en mieux ! Mais où donc va Poudlard ?

(Rogue : On se le demande

L'auteur ressortant son balais : T'ais rien demandé toi)

Donc si on ne m'interromps plus pour rien dire (N'est ce pas ?) je pourrais peut-être faire une fin cohérente en disant un truc du genre que c'est pas gagné pour Figgy dans cette maison de fou… On verra ça dans le prochain chapitre !

Voilà ! Chapitre 9, terminadores ! Bon perso jle trouve un peut plat mais c'est ma faute. En connectant mes 2 pauvres neurones, j'ai remarqué 2 choses : 1) la fic seras sans doute plus longue que prévu et 2) elle n'aura pas trop de retard de publication puisque j'ai abandonné l'idée d'une seconde fic pour le moment. ;-)


	10. rekapitel zehn

Chapitre 10 : Quidditch & co:

Disclaimer : Où étiez-vous dans la nuit du dimanche à lundi ? –J'écrivais mon histoire…- Vous êtes rendus coupable de plagiat envers un grand auteur : qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, rien n'est à moi mais à JKR et je me fais pas d'argent avec. Seule l'histoire est à moi.- Bien. Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre vous.- Ouf.

Remerciements : Encore une fois je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu jusque là. Rassurez-vous, j'ai pas trop abîmé Rogue, il a juste appris à balayer (les coups de balai ? Rien de grave, un peu euh plus coloré que d'habitude par endroit c'est tout), pour les mots, je les choisis moi-même mais les yeux fermés (sous contrôle d'une amie llol) DESOLEEEEEEE pour le retard… Beaucoup de travail et un peu moins d'inspiration (pas taper !!!)

Mots imposés : stellaire, magazine, collatéral, albumine, paon, Vésuve, linoléum, vélodrome, inanition, yoga.

Un fichu rayon de soleil avait encore réussi à passer par le rideau pas très bien fermé… Zut. Encore un grand jour, un jour de match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, pour pas changer, celui que vous attendez tous, Ludooooooooooooo VERPEYYYYYYYYYYY ah non, ça c'est quand il jouait encore et puis ça n'a rien à voire là. Harry se leva difficilement, et le drap dans lequel il s'était empêtré n'arrangeait rien. Il arriva quand même à se dégager (heureusement, imaginez la tête de notre Héro-Qui-A-Survécu-A-Un-Maléfice-Mortel-Ou-Plutôt-Un-Sort-Les-Maléfices-C'est-Moins-Grave-Qu'on-Se-Demande-Comment-Il-A-Fait-Mais-Même-Lui-Il-En-Sais-Rien-Pov'-Chou saucissonné dans son drap, posé en équilibre sur son balai à l'aide d'un maléfice de Glu perpétuelle et lancé à la poursuite du Vif d'or sans les mains… A mettre dans tous les magazines de Quidditch) Une ambiance de fou régnait dans le château et la question principale n'était pas qui a tué qui (le colonel Moutarde dans la cuisine avec le chandelier), mais qui va commenter le match, puisque Lee Jordan (nan il est pas mort) été parti travailler chez les Weasley… Hermione, comme d'habitude ne partageait pas cette ''source de bruit et de dissipation intellectuelle au ras du linoléum, c'est plus bas que les pâquerettes, c'est elle qui le dit hein ? D'ailleurs vous avez jamais remarqué comme c'est joliment beau une pâquerette ? Personnellement je préfèrerait qu'on m'offre des pâquerettes que des roses, c'et plus original mais bon c'est pas de moi qu'il est question je disais juste ça en passant, (L'auteur :Naon tu m'approche pas avec ces pâquerettes roses toi, ou je ressort le balais !!!

Rogue très embêté : Euh si tu veux mais qu'est ce que je fais avec ça moi ? J'ai l'air d'un plouc

L'auteur : t'as pas besoin du bouquet pour ça remarque… NAN PAS FRAPPER, ok j'avoue c'était mon idée mais t'avais pas besoin de me les refourguer… C'était pour égayer les cachots) mais se plongeait dans les hautes sphères de son diagramme stellaire qu'elle devait terminer pour dans une semaine, trop en retard quoi, mais c'est pas grave. Dites, vous vous êtes jamais demandé à quoi elle servait, la mangue magique ? Et qu'était devenu l'émetteur standard (c'est quand même le titre) ? Harry a-t'il eu son Dépoussierax 23 avec turbo et rétroviseur ? Alors pour la mangue, ben elle fait toujours radio-réveil (avec la tige comme antenne branchée sur la RITM) , l'émetteur standard a trouvé un copain, le récepteur en si bémol galvanisé sur ondes courtes et Mr Weasley s'amuse comme un fou avec, Harry va devoir attendre la mort de son Eclair De Feu avant de s'acheter le Dépoussirax, il est encore sous garantie son balai…(Et mort et enterré, et mort et enterré…) Peu à peu le collège se vida et tout le monde sortit sur stade vélodrome, euh oui enfin le terrain de Quidditch, c'est pareil. C'était sans surprise que Ron était devenu capitaine de l'équipe des plus grands mangeurs de tarte de Gryffondor, puisque c'est Harry qui est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais ça c'est pas normal vu comme il joue, la moitié du temps pas sur son balai… Il était étonnement zen, notre Survivant, faut dire qu'il prenait des cours de yoga avec Hagrid et Graup, très utile en ces temps troublé, personne ne resta calme cependant quand il se mit à léviter en position du lotus au plein milieu de vestiaire de Quidditch, d'ailleurs au fait l'équipe a été recomposée, tout en conseillant aux autres d'ouvrir leurs chakras et de tourner leurs yeux intérieurs vers Vishnou pour gagner le match… Match qui débuta.

« Il y a bien longtemps fut créé un jeu

Qui mettait en avant les plus preux

Aujourd'hui 2 maisons

Une fois de plus s'affrontent mais sans tensions

Je vous demande d'accueillir l'équipe

Dont les hardis Gryffondors se piquent !:

Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse!

Katie Bell, poursuiveuse!

Lavande Brown, poursuiveuse!

Ron Weasley, Gardien!

Colin Crivey, batteur!

Dean Finnigan, euh non Thomas, Batteur!

Et Harry Potter, capitaine et attrapeuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr!

Voici maintenant les adversaires non moins bons

L'équipe de Serpentard, voici leurs noms !:

Blaise Zabini, poursuiveur !

Milicent Bulstrode, poursuiveur, euh veuse !

Pansy Parkinson, poursuiveuse !

Graham Pritchard, gardien !

Vincent Crabbe, batteur !

Grégory Goyle, batteur !

Et Drago Malefoy, capitaine et attrapeuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr ! »

Comme tout le monde l'aura compris, le Choipeau été préposé aux commentaires… Pas génial mais impartial pour changer. Faut savoir qu'il se désolait, le pauvre que les noms et postes ne rimaient pas, il en fut frustré a vie. Le coup de sifflet de Mme Chourave (elle arbitrait) retentit et les 14 balais et demi s'élevèrent, elle tenait pas fort sur son balai, la prof de botanique.

« Et le souaffle à Weasley ! et c'est une très belle passe à Brown, qui ne manque pas d'audace ! Restez unis et vous triompherez ! Ohlala que vois-je ? Interception de Zabini qui renvoi à Bulstrode, sous les cognard de Crivey et Thomas, et il manque sa passe ! »

Le score monta aussi rapidement que les œuf en neige, vive l'albumine, mais restait séré : 6à7 en faveur de Serpentard. Les supporters vert et argent explosaient comme le Vésuve, pas assez nombreux pour faire l'Etna, faut pas exagérer. (Nan, nan c'est une hallucination, c'est pas Rogue dansant le french cancan là bas). La totalité des commentaires du Choipeau n'est pas indispensable ici, mais retenons quelques conseils avisés : « Le Quidditch nous divise, mais rester amis entre maisons doit être notre devise » ou encore « Les forces du mal sont partout autour de nous, mais sur le terrain pour défendre tes buts aussi soit prêt à tout » (Conseil donné à Ron après un excellent arrêt qui failli lui emporter une main au passage, le souaffle été directement suivi d'un cognard, merci Crivey.), faut dire, même si on a jamais fait mieux que Confucius pour les phrases de ce genre, le Choipeau mérite aussi sa mention spéciale. Le match dura, dura et dura… 5 heures plus tard il y étaient encore, et le supppèèèèèèrbe lion du choipeau de Luna s'était pris une extinction de voix à force de rugir et elle lui faisait avaler de force un prétendu remède au jus de radis, betterave et langue d'oie pilée (Beurk) Le score augmentait, toujours aussi séré et atteignait les 150à153 pour Gryffondor quand Harry sembla prit d'un malaise et tomba à la vitesse d'un boeing en plein vol. Il heurta Malefoy au passage avec un beau bruit de craquement sourd, et parvint à redresser son balai. On appela ça la feinte de Potter, dont le mouvement principal est de mettre l'attrapeur adverse hors d'état de nuire. Le problème c'est que Harry avait véritablement eu un malaise suite à la vision dans le public de Hagrid embrassant Cho Chang… Bien plus tard, quand le soir tombait (le match avait commencé à 11h du mat'), Harry l'aperçu enfin, en même temps qu'un Malefoy un peu froissé et défraîchi… Ils foncèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et c'est la que Harry regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir un Dépoussierax. Il ne le regretta plus par la suite car même si il avait attrapé le Vif, un cognard l'avait envoyé dans les poteaux de but, démolissant son balai, le 2ème en 6 ans quand même, faudrait qu'il fasse gaffe un peu quoi mince ! En plus à chaque fois ils sont irrécupérables ses balais, non mais franchement ! On m'apprends que la feinte de Potter ne sera pas gardée dans les archives, jugée trop dangereuse… Moi vois pas le problème, ok l'attrapeur adverse est un peu froissé de façon collatérale après mais tant pis, la feinte de Wronsky c'est presque pire. (Presque). Ron dû être emmené d'urgence aux cuisines, autant de temps sans manger et il frisait le coma par inanition… Le pauvre, l'est vraiment esclave de son estomac (j'ai lu ça une fois quelque part, je vois pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient dire par ''on rencontre souvent des gens esclaves de leur estomac'' mais bon, ça arrive apparemment). L'équipe de Gryffondor paradait comme un paon, la roue en moins (les plumes aussi), et personne ne pensait au devoir donné par Mme Figg, dont beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient plaints en raison de la présence d'une douzaine de chats dans la classe qui faisaient leurs griffes un peu partout et marchaient sur les parchemins que les élèvent remplissaient consciencieusement, je sens qu'elle va pas faire long feu elle non plus. Ce magnifique devoir portait sur l'utilisation du camouflage en temps de guerre et notamment sur le port des arbustes collés sur la veste et sensés protéger en forêt, démontrer que leur utilisation en ville relève de l'inconscience, donnez le point de vue d'un chat de votre connaissance et étoffez. Seule Hermione avait déjà fini et avait incorporé le point de vue de Pattenrond qui disait ceci :

« Mia-aou aou miiye Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…. Grraaaaaaouronnnnnnnnnnnnn » (Traduction : J'en sais rien Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnn –ronronnement- Une gratouille derrière l'oreillerrrrrrrrooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn -re-ronronnement-) Au moins c'est clair. Pendant ce temps un célèbre mage noir ruminait sa vengeance, puisque son idée de venir à Poudlard en tant que prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, je sais plus où y'a les majscules, avait échouée. La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et Ron finit par faire une indigestion carabinée suite à l'absorption de (tenez vous bien) : une demi douzaine de chocogrenouilles taille maxi, 4 Bierraubeurre, une boîte entièrre de Fondants du Chaudron, une livre de Patacitrouilles, un demi poulet froid avec mayonnaise et 2 parts de tarte aux cerises. Faut pas s'étonner si il est malade avec ça, même moi qui passe ma vie à manger j'arriverais pas à avaler tout ça en une soirée… Et me rabattre sur le Fire Whiskey après pour faire passer le tout (un truc bien à Ron ça aussi le Fire Whisky ou whiskey, c'est pareil mais il se cache sous cette aurthographeuh aussi) Harry quant à lui décida de rédiger une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il interdise les commentaires du Choipeau, 6 heures et demie de conseils sur la solidarité entre les maisons c'est vraiment de trop :

« Monsieur,

Je me permet de vous écrire pour vous dire que votre 'censuré' de Choipeau à la 'censuré' est vraiment trop 'censuré' vous seriez bien avisé si vous le faisiez remplacer parce qu'il 'censuré' très légèrement les joueurs et les supporters avec ces 'censurés' de 'censurés' conseils à la 'censuré'

Bien à vous, Harry. »

Bizarrement, elle n'a semble t'il pas plu à Dumbledore, il faut dire qu'il l'avait lue sans les 'censurés'.

Chapitre 10 clos ! Encore merci aux reviewers !!!


	11. c'est la suite

Chapitre 11 : Gazette Chicaneur et Sorcier du dimanche :

Disclaimer : A rien moi est n' JKR a est tout, argent ça je fais avec ne pas me.

Remerciements : Merci encore une fois de me suivre, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, si, si c'est vrai je suis très touchée et d'ailleurs pour exprimer ma joie, je vais vous interpréter ''Au clair de la lune'' en Zoulou, avec le costume traditionnel des chasseurs de nougat volant en Micronésie… Comment ça, c'est pas la peine ? (J'ai un problèmeuh… en fait ce chapitre aurait dû être le chapitre 10, mais c'est devenu le chapitre 11 paske je me suis gourdée dans l'écriture, le match a pris plus de place que prévue, donc ça c'est le chapitre 11 mais pas 10 alors que s'aurait dû être le chapitre 10 mais pas 11 donc y'a les mots du chapitre 11 et pas 10, a cause que le thème c'est celui de lui et pas lui.)

Mots imposés : blason, circonférence, arrosoir, stratosphère, Sahara, antithèse, marchepied, rehausser, lyrisme, oléoduc.

Un rayon de soleil traversa le rideau et alla se fourrer dans l'œil droit de Harry qui poussa un juron digne d'entrer dans le ''Potter&Malefoy des insultes'' : ''bordelalafinsafémalehc'teconnerie !!!'' (Non c'est pas de l'elfique), mais apparemment elle y figure déjà. J'ai une idée, et si on faisait une grande phrase de 3m de long avec tous les mots imposés dedans ? On aurais la paix après…

(Harry choqué : Eh mais non ! Le logo-rally aurait plus d'intérêt après !!!

L'auteur : Ben justement tient, parlons-en : Me demande encore ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai voulu commencer ça, c'est du n'importe quoi, c'est insensé, ça fait du boulot en plus et je me fatigue à écrire pour rien.

Harry : Quand même pas !

L'auteur déprimée : T'as raison, quand même pas comme ça finalement, c'est pire. Je réfléchis toute la journée a ce que je pourrais mettre, arrive le moment où je suis devant ma page à écrire et à me convaincre que c'est marrant… C'est décevant, je devrais arrêter, abandonner la fic et me consacrer à autre chose, continuer de lire celle des autres, celles qui sont vraiment marrantes et pas truffées de mots compliqués sans essayer d'en faire moi-même, je suis vraiment sérieuse là.

Harry : Euh je trouve rien à rajouter, mais faudrait la finir avant de tout plaquer

L'auteur : Et pourquoi ? C'est pareil si je l'arrête maintenant ou plus tard

Harry : Pour ceux qui suivent non

L'auteur : Mouais on verra, déjà que la publication se ralentit de plus en plus

Harry : Oulala ça sent le krach)

Bon finalement je sais toujours pas si j'abandonne oui ou non, mais l'idée est là, j'ai un peu envie de changer de registre. En attendant, notre ami de la maison dont le blason représente un magnifique bouquetin des Alpes, oups euh un lion, se dirigeait vers la salle commune quand un cri perçant et néanmoins aigu à faire s'effondrer un oléoduc, et dieu sait que c'est solide ces trucs la, vu que ça tient depuis l'antiquité, il aurait pu fer trembler les fondations de la Tour Eiffel celui-là…Elle a des fondations au fait ?, finit de le démoraliser pour la journée (puisque un rayon de soleil qui se fourre dans un œil ça fait déjà mal, la il a plus de tympans en prime, c'est du joli et c'est pas fini). Ce cri provenait des cordes vocales de Ron, et une fois ralenti, articulé et avec 500 décibels de moins, disais ceci :

« Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai oublié le devoir pour Figg !!!!!!!!!!! » la liste des ! est incomplète. Mme Pomfresh reçu par la suite la visite de la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune à 7h30 du matin ce jour là, pour troubles de l'audition et tympans endommagés, elle eut aussi la visite de Ron atteint d'un nombre impressionnant de chauve-souris qui tentait d'attaquer son visage couvert de petites tentacules visqueuses et multicolores, alors qu'il se massait frénétiquement le poignet et tremblait sur ces jambes qui refusaient de porter son poids, effet repoussant mais obtenu à l'aide de quelques maléfices biens choisis, Chauve-Furie, Furonculus, Tarantallegra, Jambancoton, (oui, oui les 2), Cuisant et autres, lancés par les rescapés du matin et quelques Serpentards qui passaient par là. Une journée superbe s'annonçait donc, et à midi Dumbledore fit l'annonce du siècle, qui fit tomber Flitwick de la pille de coussins dont il se servait pour se rehausser et atteindre la table : Les grands magazines sorciers nommés ''La Gazette du Sorcier, Le Chicaneur et Le Sorcier du Dimanche'' s'étaient mis ensemble pour organiser un grand jeu ouvert à tous, élèves comme professeurs, comprenant une série de questions-réponses sur le thème de la magie et dont le premier lot serait au choix un Dépoussirax 23 ou un bon d'achat de 1200 Galions. Une grande affiche été placardée sur la porte de la grande salle, qui doit finir par avoir plein de trous de circonférences variée à force que les gens placardent dessus, et sur laquelle les candidats potentiels pouvaient écrire leur nom dans l'attente de la première épreuve qui devait départager les 8 meilleurs en vue du concours. Etaient inscrits : la totalité les professeurs (oui Firenze et Trelawney aussi), Hermione Harry et Ron bien sûr, Neville Luna Drago Crabbe (!) Goyle (!!) Ginny Dean et Seamus aussi et encore tout un tas de gens, même Rusard et Miss Teigne. Le Calamar, star nationale pourtant, n'a pas voulu se présenter sous prétexte que y'a pas d'eau sur le lieu du concours. Raison idiote si vous voulez mon avis, mais tant pis, l'a toujours été un peu bête de toute façon on y perds rien, c'est qu'un fichu mollusque (pourquoi y'a un tentacule qui pendouille devant mon nez ? J'ai peur là… AU SECOURS IL M'ATTAQUE !!) Une première série de questions non relatée ici (manque de place, flemme de l'auteur, nullité des questions, pas d'intérêt pour la suite, rayez la mention inutile) passée et voilà le résultat, les 8 participants : Hermione, ex-aequo avec Miss Teigne, Drago (!!), Harry, Rogue(personne ne sais comment il a fait), Trelawney, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Stewart Ackerley, un Serdaigle. Inutile de préciser qu'il y avait de sacrées déceptions (Ron par exemple) et d'autres qui ne comprenait pas très bien ( Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Crabbe et Goyle). Les gagnants de la première manche s'affrontèrent une fois de plus à coups de 5 questions avec les questionnaires suivants (vive les pléonasmes, la fleur qui fleurit, les questions du questionnaire….) :

1) Quel sort permet de faire bondir quelque chose à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil ?(Hermione : Waddiwasi Harry : Waddiwasy Miss Teigne : Miaouw Trelawney : euh Fusiyini ? Stewart: Pas appris ça moi, suis en 3 ème année... Rogue: Wladdiwaski euh non Wadivazy non euh Waddi…Bon Machin quoi ! Justin : Pan ! Drago : (pose 3 Gallions sur sa feuille avec du Sorcier Collant) Mon père est très influent au ministère il vous donnera sûrement la réponse.)

2) Pour quoi Gwendoline la Fantasque est-elle célèbre ? ( Hermione : Elle c'est faite brûlée vive 47 fois au Moyen Age. Harry : Elle c'est faite brûler 47 fois. Miss Teigne : Maou A-Aouwww Trelawney : Elle confectionnait des chaussette en Kappas Stewart : C'est qui ? Rogue : Elle était folle non ? En tout cas elle ne faisait pas de potions. Justin : Je sais, je sais je sais elle a fait euh… Je sais plus… Drago : C'était une grande amie de la famille elle a souvent eu affaire avec le bûcher en son temps… (plus 3 Gallions sur sa feuille) )

3) En quel honneur fut érigée la statue qui ornait le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie ? (Hermione : La Fraternité Magique ! Harry : La fontaine de la Fraternité Magique Miss Teigne : Miiiiiiiiiiiiiaouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Trelawney : Pour faire joli, je suppose Stewart : La Fraternité Magique (c'est mon père qui l'a faite) Rogue : Une crétinité sans importance. Justin : Du premier ministre de la magie ??? Drago : Pour une raison admirable sans doute (plus 5 Gallions sur la feuille))

4) Que représente t'elle ?( Hermione : Un sorcier, une sorcière, un Centaure, un Elfe de maison et un Gobelin ! Harry : Un Centaure un Gobelins un sorcier une Sorcière et un Elfe de maison Miss Teigne : Miaou aouww waw miao ouuuuuu Trelawney : Un sorcier célèbre mort dans d'atroces souffrances.Je l'avais prédit. Stewart : Un Gobelin un sorcier une sorcière un Centaure et un Elfe de maison. Rogue : Des gens stupides. Justin : le buste du ministre de la magie ? Drago : (aucune réponse mais 2 billets pour le prochain opéra à Londres))

5) Dernière question : Quel est l'effet du sort ''Spero Patronum''? (Hermione : Faire-apparaître-un-patronus-pour-combattre-les-détraqueurs. Harry : apparition d'un patronus contre les détraqueurs. Miss Teigne : Aouww miaaa miye. Trelawney : Conjurer le mauvais œil lorsque vous voyez un Sinistros. Stewart :??!! Cékoiça ? Ca se mange ??? Rogue : A spéro-patroniser quelqu'un. Justin : Euh… Ma religion m'interdit de dire ce que c'est. (Je suis adepte de St Glinglin de Tryfouhillie-les-Auwoua) Drago : (toujours pas de réponse mais une boîte de chocolats fins scotchée sur la feuille, qui pèse bien 1 kilo maintenant)). C'est avec beaucoup de lyrisme et de mélodie qu'une cloche sonna pour indiquer la fin du temps réglementaire (c'est sur papier quand même faut le temps d'écrire). La correction des copies mis plus de temps que prévu en raison du décollage et partage massif de certaines choses en provenance d'une certaine copie. Les résultats en vue de l'épreuve finale et définitive furent affichés peu après sur la porte de la Salle qui (les portes hein pas la salle) finissent par ressembler autant à des portes qu'il y a d'arrosoirs au Sahara, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. En fait elles tiennent le milieu entre une écumoire et une planche en bois verni. Les résultats sont sans surprise : 1er : Drago Malefoy 1er ex-aequo : Miss Teigne 1er ex-aequo : Hermione Granger 1er ex-aequo : Harry Potter 5ème : Stewart Ackerley 6ème : Justin Finch-Fletchley 7ème : Rogue 8ème : Trelawney. Les trois derniers repartent avec la collection complète des œuvres de Barbara Cartland (célèbre romancière très, mais alors très, très romantique, qui a écrit des trucs du genre ''Aime-moi pour toujours'')

« Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai déjà les 720 livres !!!!!! » Citation d'une personne qui aurait dû garder l'anonymat, tant pis je dirais pas que c'est Rogue…

(Rogue fâché : Encore une ânerie comme ça et ça va faire mal…

L'auteur : C'est c'qu'on dit… Entre temps t'as qu'à la vendre ta collection, t'en a 2 maintenant

Rogue pensif : Ca t'intéresse ?

L'auteur dégoûtée : Mais ça va pas non ? J'ai une tête à lire ça moi ????

Rogue piqué au vif : Et MOI j'ai une tête à lire ça ???

L'auteur retenant un fou rire : Euh non pas du tout, mais si tu continue à me soudoyer avec MES propres pâquerettes ou avec une collection de romans à l'eau de rose, primo t'auras jamais le poste de DCFM, deusio je ressort le balai… et tertio, c'est pas très masculin les fleurs roses et les roman de jeunes filles énamourées, pour un type qui passe sa vie à se balader en noir en terrorisant les élèves, c'est moyen…

Rogue qui ne sais plus où se mettre : Mais j'ai jamais soudoyé personne moi !!! C'est quoi cette histoire, voulais juste me débarrasser de ces immondes fleurs moches moi, et je suis très masculin! NONN PAS LE MENAGE PAS CAAAAAAAAAAA

L'auteur énervée : Si le ménage ! Et vite, sinon il va servir à te taper dessus le balais ! Des ''immondes fleurs moches'' et puis quoi encore ??!! Cultivées et entretenues avec soin et amour par MOI !!! Et c'est du boulot des pâquerettes en hiver !! Franchement pour le masculin tu repasseras… J'ai trouvé une chemise rose bonbon a petites fleurs violettes dans ton armoire

Rogue soudain très rouge : Q… Quoi tu l'as trouvée ???

L'auteur amusée : Faut croire oui, c'est très moche si tu veux mon avis, ça te va pas du tout au teint, bon ménage maintenant et pas de pitié ça fait un an qu'il devrait être récuré ton cachot.)

Nous passerons les réactions des autres concurrents ayant reçus le même lot, mais beaucoup souhaitent s'en débarrasser. Je comprends pas pourquoi, c'est un joli lot comme à Questions pour un champion, très cher surtout, les 720 livres (elle a écrit tout ça, si, si et j'en ai lu aucun). La dernière épreuve étant le soir même, toute l'après-midi étant passée dans les 2 premières épreuves, Ron exécuta un magnifique bond à l'envoyer dans la stratosphère : Avec ce concours il avait loupé Mme Figg (et par conséquent démoli les oreilles de la moitié des Gryffondors pour rien), et il aurait le temps de faire son devoir sur ''les métamorphomages sont-ils dangereux ou au contraire carrément assassins quand ils s'y mettent, faites une dissertation sur le modèle –thèse antithèse synthèse-.'' (Devoir réalisé à la suite d'une chute de Tonks sur un des chats qui ornaient le bureau de Mme Figg, entraînant ce dernier (le bureau) dans sa chute.). Le soir arriva et j'ai crié, crié Aline pour qu'elle revienne (elle s'appelait Gertrude, mais c'est pas grave, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est pas revenue… Ben quoi c'est plus joli Aline), en fait j'ai rien crié, mais la 3ème série de questions opposants Hermione, Miss Teigne, Harry et Drago commençât. (Ils ont les nerf à bloc faut dire avec tout ça et Drago commence à être en mal de machins à coller sur sa copie)

Quel est l'effet de ce sort : Silencio : (Hermione : La personne ensorcelée ne peut plus parler. Harry : Rien. Drago : Même réponse que la sang-de… Que Hermione. Miss Teigne : Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)

Qu'est-ce qu'un Sombral : (Hermione : Un cheval carnivore invisible pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus la mort. Harry : Une bestiole hideuse ressemblant à un cheval qu'on peut pas voir si on a pas connu la mort. Drago : (colle ses 5 derniers Galions). Miss Teigne : Maouww Aouaouw Miaouuu miyie.)

D'où vient le vert Gallois ? (Hermione : du pays de Galles, Harry : D' Angleterre, Drago : Euh… Nouvelle Zélande ??? Miss Teigne : MIIIIIKKKSHHHHHHHHHHH)

Qu'est ce qu'un Abraxan ? (Hermione : Un cheval palomino géant. Harry : un canasson géant jaune et qui boit du whisky (Ron arrive en entendant le mot ''whisky'' « Où ça ???? ») Drago ??!! euh a moi y'en a pas connaître ça… C'est quoi ? C'est une fleur toxique, venimeuse à tentacules et épines ? Miss Teigne : Miou ? AmiouuuuuuKSHHHHH)

Dernière question : Donnez le contre sort d' Impédimenta : (Hermione : Finite Incantatem, Harry : Finite Incantatem. Drago : Pédimentus Miss Teigne :Grrôôôôô miiiiiyyyyyye !!!)

On remarque que Miss Teigne s'énerve un peu sur la fin, mais elle en a un peu marre de tenir une plume dans sa pauvre petite papatte… (N'essayez pas avec votre chat, il n'apprécierait pas vraiment, elle est entraînée pour la Miss Teigne). Une fois de plus la correction mit un certain temps… Les résultats affichés sur la porte de la Grande Salle (la pauvre, militons contre les placardages intensif, abusifs, arbitraires et inutiles sur les portes de Grande Salle) :

1ère : Hermione 2ème Harry 3ème Miss Teigne et 4ème : Drago. Par souci d'économie, les réponses de Miss Teigne n'ont pas été traduites. C'est pas grave. On s'en fiche, Ca arrive à tout le monde, chacun son handicap. Un podium improvisé à l'aide d'un marchepied ensorcelé (par McGonagall bien sûr, à quoi elle servirait sinon ?)

(McGonagall outrée : Non mais quoi encore ? Je suis professeur de Métamorphose !! J'exige un minimum de respect ! et je suis Sous-directrice et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, c'est pas rien !!!!

L'auteur fatiguée : Oui bon ça va, je parlait dans ce chapitre en l'occurrence.

McGonagall : Bon ça va pour cette fois.

L'auteur accablée :Mais j'en ai marre de me faire menacer par tous les personnages moi !!!)

Hermione choisis le Dépoussierax 23 et décida de l'offrir à Harry pour remplacer son Eclair de Feu démoli (pfff quel gâchis).Harry lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant et ils se marièrent et passèrent leur vie à manger des fruits secs en écoutant Tino Rossi (et en lisant la collection des Cartland que Rogue leur avait refourgués.) Ah non, c'est pas ça, ça c'est la fin mais c'est Hermione pas avec Harry et verset vissé (vice versa ?) Mais bon tout le monde est contant et c'est bien comme ça, sauf Mme Figg qui vient de se faire virer après décision de Dumbledore que ses multiples chats gênaient les cours, et que les sujets de devoirs n'avaient rien à voire avec un quelconque programme. Un nouveau prof de Défense Contres les Forces du Mal est donc demandé.

Chapitre 11 fin prêt !! un peu plus long que les autres… Pas grave ! bizouxxXXxxx


	12. c'est pas la fin

Chapitre 12 : Pendant ce temps : 

Disclaimer : On peut faire le disclaimer en japonais ? Oui ? Ok ! 私は何もちょうど物語、JKR 所有する全体を、私もうけない私にそれのお金を持っていない訳者のおかげで

(Rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ça. Merci au traducteur.)

Remerciements : Encore et toujours, merci !!!!! (Encore une fois, mention spéciale à Fifi galop !!!!) Non finalement je vais pas abandonner aussi facilement cette fic. Par contre, je danserais en costume du Moyen Age, c'est promis. A nouvel an en 2040. (Pour le disclaimer, c'est précisé nulle part qu'on a pas le droit, le retard de publication est volontaire cette fois, c'été pour que ça tombe à Noël) BONNES FETES !!!!!

Mots imposés : héroïne, passoire, contrefort, absurdité, airbag, seringue, fourche, balalaïka, hygiénique, autoritarisme.

Un beau jour ou peut-être une nuit, il est né le divin enfant !!! (Woah le remix) Noël…La plus belle fête de l'année pour certains, une absurdité sans nom pour d'autres, un machin commercial de plus pour le reste et une occasion de refourguer son stock de vieilleries pour les derniers. A Poudlard, on sais ce que sa donne : plein de sapins heureusement pas carnivores (c'est très dangereux les sapins de Noël carnivores) plein la Grande Salle, un sacré réveillon et tout le reste. Mais pendant ce temps, dans une belle villa rose aux volets jaunes pour faire mo…euh bien, pardon, un sombre manoir tout en haut d'une colline et entouré d'un ruisseau nécessitant la pause d'un pont-Levis (ou de toute autre marque, j'aime bien les pont-Rica-Lewis), notre sombre mage noir pas gentil et tout vilain pas beau fêtait Noël avec ses partisans. Tout le monde aura relevé la bourde : il ne fête pas Noël, il fait une petite réunion entre amis avec un repas et des cadeaux, c'est tout.

(Harry : J'imagine mal la scène…

L'auteur : Si, si je t'assure, tiens, prends-moi ce sapin une minute, faut que je cherche les guirlandes…

Harry un peu encastré dans les branches : Mmmph naonn trop lourd !!! –BOUM--

L'auteur qui lâche ses guirlandes: Mais sors de la dessous !! T'es sensé le porter, pas te cacher…

Harry un peu ''froissé '' et plein d'aiguilles : j'aimerais bien t'y voir avec cet horrible morceau d'arbre d'une tonne et demi !!!

L'auteur : --colle une baffe à Harry— Horrible morceau d'arbre d'une tonne et demi ???? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils on tous contre les plantes ici ??!!!

Rogue sortant son air-triomphant-des-jours-où-il-colle-moins-50-points-à-Gryffondor : Ah ! Et voila !! Je suis pas le seul à pas supporter ces affreusetés de plantes à 2 noises !

L'auteur passablement déconfite : Euh t'es pas sensé être le type qui enseigne les potions et que, par conséquent et sois dit en passant juste comme ça, obligé de connaître tout un tas de plantes et s'en servir ???

Rogue songeur : C'est vrai… Mais moi c'est les pâquerettes roses que j'aime pas !

L'auteur offensée : J'aime pas le rose non plus mais c'est pas une raison pour oser s'en prendre à mes pâquerettes élevées au grain… Euh cultivées avec soin par MOI !! Et puis c'été pour décorer les cachots…

Rogue décontenancé : Mais, mes bocaux avec pleins des jolies bestioles ils décorent non ??

L'auteur médusée : Jolies bestioles ??? Le dernier truc que t'as mis en bocal c'été un scorpion géant, aveugle, démoli de partout, enfin il manquait des morceaux quoi, et avec toute une batterie de mini-scorpions sur le dos !

Rogue : Ben quoi ?? C'est une espèce très rare… Bon ok il été pas dans un état génial, mais y'avais encore tous les petits…. C'est attendrissant maman scorpion promenant ces bambins je trouve…

L'auteur écoeurée : T'es sûre que tu veux pas former un club des amateurs bestioles bizarroïdes avec Hagrid ???

Hagrid : Gné ?

L'auteur : Non rien

Rien : On m'appelle ?

L'auteur qui ne sais plus où se mettre : Euh non, non tout va bien je disais a Hagrid que je l'avais pas appelé…

Hagrid : J'ai pas rêvé quand même ! On a prononcé mon nom !

L'auteur qui commence à s'énerver : Je posais une question à Rogue !!!

Rogue : Une question ? C'est non, dégagez Potter. 40 points de moins à Gryffondor.

L'ensemble des Gryffondor : Oui ????

Oui-oui : Quelqu'un a vu ma belle voiture jaune et rouge ???

Voiture jaune et rouge : C'est moi que vla !!

Un type qui s'appelle Vlad : j'arrive, C'est bon , voilà!

Voilà.fr : Besoin d'un moteur de recherche ??

L'auteur qui n'en peut plus : NNNONNNNNNNN !!!!!! Mais c'est pas possible, ça n'arrêtera donc jamais…Bon allez, faut faire le sapin… Harry, mais sors de là dessous !)

Donc après cette interruption de 150000 lignes, euh Voldy est toujours entrain de réunionner (L'auteur : Non Ron, l'étoile c'est au sommet du sapin !) avec ses partisans… D'ailleurs c'est le moment des cadeaux : Bon forcément, y'en a qui sont jamais content de ce qu'on leur offre, c'est clair quand Lucius a ouvert son paquet et qu'il en a sorti… Une fourche, il a pas été ravi, mais c'était rien à côté de Nott qui a extirpé une balalaïka… (genre de guitare russe triangulaire vous voyez le trip) Notons que la palme du cadeau le plus pourri revient à Crabbe qui a offert un contrefort de cathédrale à Dolohov, d'ailleurs il avait écrit ''pour Lestrange'' dessus… Faut dire qu'il a reçu une passoire en échange de la part de Goyle. Ensuite, notre belle (beurk) assemblée se mit à chanter des trucs du genre ''Ils irons tous au paradis, sauf moi'' ou encore ''Petit papa Voldy'', accompagné par la balalaïka de Nott, qui ne sais évidement pas en jouer (Nott choqué : Mais je joue bien moi !

L'auteur : Euhhh si tu veux parler des trois pauvres ''blink poïng'' que tu as réussi à tirer de ta bestiole la…

Nott : Mais c'été du grand art !!! Puis c'est pas une bestiole, c'est une balalaïka

L'auteur sceptique comme la fosse du même nom (dirais mon père) : Mouais si tu le dis…

Nott fâché : Parle, parle, je sais très bien où j'en suis ! Bientôt les salles de concert du monde entier m'acclameront !!!!

L'auteur alarmée : t'as prit tes cachets ce matin ?

Nott : Quels cachets ???

L'auteur en détresse : Tiens, attrape ce lutin en plastique, bouge pas, je cherche la seringue !!)

Evidemment, on va encore dire que l'action avance pas, que tout stagne et blablabla… C'est vrai. En exclusivité donc, et surtout pour éviter de perdre les derniers lecteurs, ceux qui ont pas encore fuit devant la débilité et les retards permanents de publication (j'ai l'impression de me répéter là), le nouveau plan de Voldy (non il est pas sous héroïne) !!! Un nouveau plan donc, toujours dans le même genre de dictature façon autoritarisme :

« Mes chers fidèles (oups Mangemorts !) J'ai conçu un nouveau plan infaillible parce que génial et provenant de mon cerveau machiavélique et anti-Pottérien… Admirez ma grandeur ! Ahhh parfois je m'étonne moi-même tellement je suis parfait… Ce nouveau plan va nous mener à la gloire !!!! Bien. Nott, Avery, Macnair, vous vous déguiserez et vous vous présenterez à Poudlard comme étant des gens du contrôle sanitaire. Vous vous ferez réceptionner par Mucilber qui est déjà dans le château sous forme de chouette postale, puis Dolohov, Malefoy, Lestrange et Lestrange, vous entrerez dans le château, désillusionnés bien sûr, et vous vous posterez dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils sont désaffectés, il y a juste un fantôme pleurnichard mais il devrait pas être gênant. Des questions ? »

« Vaudrait pas mieux demander à Rogue de nous réceptionner ? Comment on va leur expliquer que c'est une chouette qui nous a ouvert ? demande le très (pour une fois) avisé Crabbe

« Non, Mucilber a la tâche délicate d'assommer Rusard, le concierge et de prendre son apparence. N'oubliez pas qu'il reste spécialiste en métamorphose…. Il m'a quand même servi de table basse pendant 3 ans, et c'est lui qui fait le Père Noël chaque année », répond notre non moins avisé postulant au poste de maître du monde

« Mais, reprends Goyle, depuis quand il se transforme en chouette et en concierge ? »

« Je-viens-de-dire-que-c'est-un-pro-en-métamorphoseuuuhhhhhh !!!!!! »

« Mais pourquoi il utilise pas de polynectar pour prendre l'apparence du concierge ??? »

« Parce que ça aurait mis trop de temps pour le préparer… Mais réfléchis donc Goyle !! »

« Non moi c'est Crabbe et pourquoi on fait pas parti de l'expédition nous ? »

« Bah c'est pareil ! Parce que vous êtes des incapables et que vous posez trop de questions ! Bon alors la suite du plan. Une fois que vous aurez investi les toilettes, vous attendrez minuit pour passer à l'action. L'action consistera à monter dans la tour des Gryffondor, de stupéfixer les gamins pendant leur sommeil, au pire éliminez les Sang-de-Bourbe, ça sera toujours ça de fait, n'oubliez pas de stupéfixer Potter aussi. Si il y a trop de boucan, et je vous connais, j'ai prévu une diversion. J'irais moi-même avec Crabbe Goyle et Rookwood mettre un peu d'animation du côté de la tour d'astronomie. C'est à l'opposée et ça les attirera loin de votre terrain d'action. Voilà. Des questions ? », finit de dire Celui-Qui-Va-Tenter-Une-Entrée-En-Force-Dans-Poudlard-Mais-Qui-Eté-Déjà-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Etc-J'en-Passe-Et-Des-Meilleures-Pas-D'idées-Ce-Soir-Dodo-Pas-Encore-Au-Revoir.

« Oui une, dit Malefoy-Toujours-Là-Pour-Embêter-Le-Monde-Avec-Ses-Questions On est obligés d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes ? C'est pas très hygiénique… Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils font après, Nott, Avery et Macnair ??? »

« Mais si ça l'est ! Et puis il ne s'agit pas de se cacher mais d'effectuer un repli stratégique affin d'avoir le contrôle total de la situation. Pour les autres, ils font un simili contrôle le temps que vous alliez vous installer dans les toilettes et ils rentrent à la maison en disant qu'un compte-rendu sera remis à Dumbledore dans une semaine. Compris ? »

Tout le monde en cœur : « Oui Maître ! »

Voila donc le plan sans faille ou presque de Voldy… Pas très malin selon moi. Les barrières de protection plus Dumbie plus Miss Teigne, qui reconnais quand même son proprio, elle est pas si bête,

(Miss Teigne : Miiiaaaouuuuu ??!!

L'auteur : Rien compris va te coucher…

Miss Teigne : MiiIIiiiIIyyYYYyeeeeEEEe KSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

L'auteur apeurée : Mais dégage toi !!!! File ! Zou ! Va chasser les souris !!!!)

Y'a peu de chance que ça marche m'enfin on verra déjà, peut être que pour une fois ça ratera pas, il a l'air au point quand même… Donc la soirée se termina sur les chants (toujours la même chose) les ''Vive Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé !!'', c'est un peu long comme vivat mais c'est pas grave, les taux d'alcoolémie en hausse et les rappels de directives pour la mise en application du plan de bataille numéro 15745 contre Potter.

(Harry : Ils pourraient pas prendre une autre cible pour une fois ?

L'auteur : Nan c'est toi le héro, c'est toi qui écope de l'immense honneur de servir de cible à une bande de malades mentaux partisans d'une espèce de dictateur à la mode sorcier.

L'ensemble des Mangemorts : Hum-hum !!!

Ombrage : Hum-hum, oui ??

L'ensemble des Mangemorts : Non rien !

L'auteur prête au pire : Arf non !

Rien : C'est moi qu'on appelle ou c'est encore comme avant qu'on me dérange pour rien…

Rien2 le-retour : Eh mais c'est moi ça !

Ombrage mielleusement : Hum-hum ! Vous avez remarqué ma présence n'est ce pas ?

Tout le monde : Oui !!

Oui-oui ?

L'auteur : C'est quoi ce délire ? Bon Ombrage, Rien, Rien2 le-retour et l'Ensemble des Mangemorts, vous déguerpissez !!!

Tout le monde : Ok !

L'auteur découragée : Mais non !!! Quittez pas mon histoire, sortez juste de cette parenthèse… Enfin Oui-oui Rien et Rien2 le-retour vous pouvez quitter entièrement, mais pas les autres… Pitié…

Presque tout le monde : C'est bon !

Bonduelle : Quand c'est bon, c'est bonduelle !(©)

L'auteur qui s'arrache les cheveux : Mouais bon… Moyen quoi. Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'en ai maaaaareuuuuhhhhhhhh)

Ainsi se termina le Noël le plus bizarre de l'histoire de la magie… Notons que Harry a reçu une encyclopédie des cloportes par Hagrid, Un Vif d'or homologué par Ron, un pull façon weasley avec pas mal de biscuits et une plume à diction auto-encreuse par Hermione, plus une batterie de rechange (batterie magique bien sûr) pour sa mangue-radio-réveil.

Voilà comment se termine le chapitre 12… Enfin pas tout à fait : je rajoute les paroles de ''Petit papa Voldy'' quand même llol !!

Petit papa Voldy :

Petit papa Voldy, tu veux être maître du monde

Avec tes Mangemorts par milliers,mais n'oublie pas

De te remaquiller !

Mais avant de l'devnir, il faudra bien batailler

Et puis, il reste encore Dumbie, et en plus, y'a Harry Potter !

Il me tarde tant de voir l'combat final

Celui où tout peut arriver,

Tu risques encore de te faire massacrer,

Mais tant pis pour toi, c'est bien fait !

Malheur ton fond d' teint est fini,

Et le mascara aussi

Tu vas devoir attendre un peu

Avant de dev'nir l'plus grand

Tant mieux pour nous c'est bien fait

On veux pas d' toi de toute façon

Et quand tu seras entrain de te battre

Si bien sûr t'en as le courage,

Pense donc à cette petite chanson,

Et n'oublie pas tes provisions d' maquillage !!

Petit papa Voldy, tu veux être maître du monde

Avec tes Mangemorts par milliers, mais n'oublie pas de te remaquiller !

Mais avant de l'devnir, il faudra bien batailler

Et puis, il reste encore Dumbie, et en plus, y'a Harry Potter !

Voilà, c'est fini ! lol j'espère que c'été un peu marrant quand même, encore une fois passez de très, très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, bisouss !!!! ;-P


	13. le chapitre du malheur

Chapitre 13 : Passe ton exam d'abord !

Disclaimer : Honteusement avoir piqué l'œuvre de JKR je reconnais, ne pas me faire d'argent avec ce texte je certifie et arrêter d'écrire à l'envers je promets.

Remerciements et grosses excuses Merci, merci 1000 fois à ceux qui me suivent !!! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'excuser pour ce lamentable délai entre les deux publications… !!! Je sais que me mettre à genoux derrière mon pc ne va pas servir à grand-chose mais bon voila quoi JE SUIS DESOLEE !!!!!!!

Mots imposés : absolu, prétentiard, molécule, hachure, zorille, arrangement, histogramme, amuse-gueule, parapluie, ventricule.

Un pâle rayon de soleil filtrait à travers l'énorme rideau à baldaquin (qu'on se demande comment il tient d'ailleurs vu la finesse de la barre)… Ca faisait longtemps le soleil non ? Et puis c'est malin, toute la neize fond… Bref, tout ceci réveilla notre petit Survivant-Qui-A-Intérêt-A-Survivre-Encore-Un-Peu-Pour-Le-Bien-De-Mon-Histoire-Débile, j'ai nommé Argus Rusa, euh non Harry Potter. Au fait, qui serait partant pour qu'on change de héro comme ça au beau milieu de la fic, et qu'on prenne Rusard à la place ??? Quoi non ? Bon ok. Donc après être tombé de son lit, s'être à moitié étouffé avec ce fichu rideau, avoir enfilé ses habits à l'envers et essayé de se brosser les cheveux avec sa chaussure droite tout en récupérant sa baguette qu'il avait perdue dans la douche, sous le regard médusé de Ron à qui revenait d'habitude ce genre d'exploits matinaux, voilà le défenseur du monde magique enfin prêt… Pour être en retard au cours du nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ca promet. A mon avis on devrait créer des cours spéciaux de bonne tenue pour les futurs-grands-héros-qui-doivent-sauver-la-terre-et-accessoirement-le-monde-c'est-une-catastrophe-y'a-plus-de-jeunesse-non-mais-dis-donc ! Laissons ça de côté et revenons-en à notre sujet principal, la récolte des petits pois violents en Islande du sud-ouest pendant la saison du zorille (si, si ça existe) nain, (tout le monde sait que les petits pois sont d'une violence extrême, surtout quand on les lancent.). Donc notre petit Harry rentre en trombe dans la classe pour voire… Rien du tout, il était entré dans un placard à balais qui traînait la on ne sais pas par quel miracle, et dans lequel il faisait un noir absolu, quoi qu'en y regardant de plus près, on pouvais y voire Miss Teigne et le chat de Cho Chang flirter. Beurk. Après ce petit interlude, Harry et Ron débouchèrent enfin dans la bonne salle avec 7 bonnes minutes… D'avance. Oui je sais c'est étrange, vu qu'ils étaient sensés être en retard, mais en fait la pendule du dortoir (exclusivité Gryffondor, avec un petit lion en tutu à dentelles multicolores qui danse la danse des canards toutes les heures sur une petite musique en carillon) retardait d'une heure… Peut être parce qu'un Seamus excédé lui avait balancé toute sa collection de Barbara Cartland qu'il avait racheté depuis l'épisode du concours à un Severus Rogue ravi de se débarrasser de ça, rappelons qu'il les avaient en double. C'est vrai, 720 bouquins, ça fait des dégâts. Allé, assez discuté et revenons-en à nos Niffleurs : (Oh il neige) Un nouveau prof avait donc remplacé l'ancien, ou plutôt l'ancienne : Il s'agissait de Tada, suspense, (roulements de tambour) : Mondingus Fletcher ! Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que depuis les quelques 3 minutes qu'il était dans la salle, pas mal d'objets potentiellement de valeur avaient disparus… Notamment un squelette entier de dragon, celui la même qui avait dû recevoir 25 Réparo depuis la 2ème année de Harry, pour cause de lutins fou furieux. Très étrangement, un squelette complet de dragon a été vu dans un jardin à Pré-Au-Lard peu de temps après la disparition constatée à Poudlard… Encore un mystère. Après ce cour d'une rare intensité (Euh… Bon donc euh…. Voila quoi, le cours est fini !), nos amis (ils le sont toujours mal… euh heureusement toujours) se rendirent en cours de métamorphose… Pour cela ils passèrent devant les toilettes du 2ème étage, et entendirent une bien étrange conversation : Non il ne s'agissait pas de Luna et Drago, rappelons qu'ils sortent encore ensemble, même qu'on entends plus ce prétentiard de Drago insulter les Gryffondor… Non, ils entendirent ça :

« -Mais fais taire cet abruti !!!

-Peu pas, il c'est enfermé… Quel malheur ! Mes pauvres oreilles n'en peuvent plus !!

-Vous avez raison, ''Toutes les femmes sont belles'' à force c'est barbant, en plus il joue comme un histogramme !

-Tu sais au moins ce que c'est un histogramme ?

-Non mais ça doit être affreux !

-(voix un peu voilée, du genre qui vient d'une cabine) Oh hé !!! Pas ma faute si sa balalaïka traînait là, et puis, même si je sais pas jouer autre chose, au moins ça met de l'animation !

(Les 3 autres en chœur)- LA FERME !!!!!! »

En effet, on pouvais entendre des bruits affreux de guitare russe mal accordée s'échapper des toilettes… Et ces 4 voix dont une était féminine et… reconnaissable entre mille, celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« (soupir)-Bon allez, on va chez Dumbledore… Encore une invasion ratée. Décidément il s'améliore pas le Voldy…, déclama le Type-Qui-Avait-Une-Cicatrice-En-Forme-D'éclair-Mais-De-Qui-On-Peut-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Tant-Mieux-On-S'en-Sortirait-Plus-Si-Il-Y-En-Avait-Deux-De-Qui-On-Peut-Pas-Les-Appeler-Comme-On-Veut-Je-Devrais-Faire-Des-Progrets-En-Français-Ca-Devient-Vraiment-Pas-Très-Heureux-Comme-Formulation-De-Phrase

« Ouich, approuva un certain rouquin de notre connaissance, des amuse-gueules plein les mains on ne sais pas comment… Peut-être que c'est dû à un rapide passage devant la cuisine.»

Une entrevue avec le directeur eu donc lieu, mais trop tard. En effet, les Mangemorts avaient déjà réussi à entrer dans le château et c'est en pleine bataille (en plein jour, Crabbe et les autres n'ayant pas réussi à comprendre qu'il fallait attendre le soir… Faut il s'en étonner ?),

que Dumbledore fut mis au courant :

« Monsieur, des Mangemorts se sont cachés dans les toilettes du 2ème ! On a reconnu la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Je sais Harry… Tu devrais mieux te concentrer sur ce que tu fais, tu es encerclé par 4 Mangemorts, répondit un Albus Dumbledore un peu fatigué et très las, allez savoir pourquoi »

Harry eut bien du mal à contrer les attaques perverses de Malefoy père qui utilisait la technique du ''je te parle de Sirius (paix à son âme)'', ce qui déboussolait notre Ryry international

« OUINNNN maieuh ! C'est pas juste OUINNNN Vous avez pas le droit ! OUINNNSTUPEFIX !!!!! »

Pas très concluant comme arrangement si vous voulez mon avis. L'aurait mieux fait de demander de l'aide à ce très cher, beau, brave, grand, héroïque, fantastique, admirable, parfait, inimitable, implacable, fort, suprême,magistral, mirifique, rayez la mention inutile, Calamar du Lac!!!!(Je fais un peu attention depuis qu'il m'a attaqué, il n'en reste pas moins un mollusque débile doublé d'un système de parapluie qui s'ouvre !! (Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que la façon de nager du calamar évoque irrésistiblement un parapluie qui s'ouvre Renseignez vous, vous verrez. En tout cas, c'est mon avis, le gars qui a inventé le parapluie a dû s'en inspirer) Mince encore un tentacule devant mon nez… ARGH ! Il m'attaque de nouveau !!!)

Le combat dura, dura, mais pas tant que ça puisque tout casse, tout lasse, seul le plexiglas tient le coup. Ce qui est étrange mais qui ne mis la puce à l'oreille de personne, ce qui est pas mal dans un sens, personnellement je n'ai jamais eue de puce sur mes oreilles, mais ça doit pas être génial… Avis à ceux à qui c'est déjà arrivé, lancez vos témoignages sur l'attaque de ces horribles bestioles sur vos pauvres oreilles, c'est que le Lord-Qui-Aimait-Les-Catalogues-Par-Correspondance-Joli-Pléonasme-N'est-Ce-Pas, n'était pas présent, pas une molécule de sa sinistre personne ne venait pourrir le paysage (presque) idyllique de ce champ de bataille. Notez qu'ils sont partis se battre dans le parc histoire de pas abîmer le mobilier.

(Voldemort, pas contant : Héla ! Je ne pourris rien moi ! Y'a pas que le pexilas qui tient le coup, y'a moi aussi !!!

L'auteur, un peu peinée pour ce pauvre type : On dit Plléééé-xiiiiiii-ggggllllaaaassssss, mais bon c'est vrai quoi, t'es le grand méchant de l'histoire, donc logiquement tu pourris le paysage quand t'arrive.

Voldemort, toujours pas content : J'en ai rien à faire déjà de ton pééééééé-xiiiiiii-aassssss !!!

Dégage de ma vue ! Endoloris !!!!!!

L'auteur, carrément prise de pitié : De pire en pire… OUST !!!)

Bon après que Voldy ait été remis en place, on peut continuer de voire ce qui se passa. Bien des choses il se passa d'ailleurs. (et moi je parle bien la France). En fait il n'y eu pas de morts, parce que je suis profondément non-violente (pas comme les petit-pois). Non en fait il n'y a pas eu de morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Et oui, c'était l'heure de manger à Poudlard, et Voldy rapatria ses Mangemorts pour qu'ils fassent la cuisine, il avait faim aussi. La grande bataille finale étant reportée à une date ultérieure inconnue, personne ne fut (même les plus gravement atteints comme Malefoy, qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Fouine, fouine, je suis une fouine ne me faites pas de mal, je suis une toute petite fouine bondissante GWAAAAA !!!! ») dispensé d'examens de fin d'année. Oui je sais, encore un bond en avant, mais en fait c'est pas encore le temps des examens. C'est juste une série de tests préparatoires, bien qu'à écouter Hermione, on y est dans 2 mois, et c'est très, très tard pour se mettre aux révisions. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà fait tout un tas d'exemplaires de son ''Calendrier des révisions indispensables'' et distribué l'ensemble à toute l'école, avec en supplément une plume autoencreuse attachée au planning pour faire de jolies hachures sur les jours passés, mais cette offre « Totalement exceptionnelle et faite pour optimiser la motivation » selon ses propres dires, uniquement réservée aux membres de la SALE.

(Hermione outrée : On dit S.A.L.E !!!

L'auteur démotivée : C'est quoi la différence ? On prononce bien smic et pas s.m.i.c pour le salaire minimum interprofessionnel de croissance… Que je sache.

Hermione embarrassée : Euh oui mais euh, c'est pas pareil, c'est euh différent.

L'auteur rayonnante : Alors tu vois ! Si c'est pas pareil c'est différent, incroyable non ? Donc j'ai raison, comme toujours puisque c'est moi qui écris cette fic !

Drago : Tututut ! J…

Voiture de Oui-Oui : Oh tu imite siiiii bien le klaxon ! Je t'aimeuh !! TUT TUT !!!!

Drago après avoir asséné un grand coup sur la voiture, qui repart, toute triste : Je disais, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Jamais je ne crierais des trucs aussi débile que « Je suis une fouine » !

L'auteur : Ben tu l'as fait là.)

Après ce triste aperçu des compétences mentales de moi, (oulala ça sert à quoi que je sois en littéraire ? Vais me faire incendier par ma prof !) Reportons notre attention sur les pauvres élèves perclus d'examens préparatoires aux vraies épreuves couramment appelés examens blancs. Bon en fait on verra rien puisque l'accès aux salle est interdit pendant les épreuves, mais on se doute du spectacle qu'on pourrait y voire… Les élèves penchés sur leurs copies, plus ou moins sûrs d'eux, le regard perdu dans le vague à la recherche de réponses ou écrivant comme des fous pour faire le quota parchemin demandé… On connaît tous ça ! Je sais de source sûre d'ailleurs (encore un d'ailleurs, décidément !) qu'un certain parchemin est rempli uniquement du mot ''fouine''… Vous allez me dire, l'épreuve de DCFM risque d'être dure, vu ce que les élèves ont faits depuis le début de l'année. Au fait, le prof va devoir changer encore, le nombre de disparitions d'objets non élucidées dans la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, ainsi que dans les autres salles devenant insoutenables, et les poches de Mondingus Fletcher, de plus en plus pleines. La dernière disparition en date ayant eue lieu dans l'infirmerie. Il s'agissait d'un bocal de ventricules de cœur de chauve-souris, spécialement destinés à faire la célèbre Pimentine de Mme Pomfresh. On recherche encore le coupable, a ce propos, le squelette de dragon vu à Pré-Au-Lard a été acheté pour remplacer celui de la salle de cours, et la ressemblance est vraiment frappante, au défaut sur un os de la patte avant droite près… Vraiment très louche. A dire vrai, il n'y a pas eu besoin de virer Fletcher, il est parti tout seul un matin et personne ne l'a revu. Un certain Reselus Jodimov a dores et déjà déposé sa candidature, mais étrangement, Dumbledore l'a refusée tout net, un peu comme celle de Tesimus Rojelvod… Y aurait-il une ressemblance à part les lettres du nom ? Les exams sont passés ! Et un colis attends notre très cher (dans tous les sens du terme) Harry : Dedans le paquet ? Un émetteur-récepteur standard, avec le mot suivant, « Bonjour Harry, c'est Mondingus. Pourrais-tu me garder ça ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le vendre à un client roumain, j'ai penser que ça te plairais de l'avoir un moment, prends en soin !—Mondingus »

Là, Harry se sentit incroyablement bien : il avait trouvé le moyen de battre Voldemort et accessoirement réformer Rogue de son poste d'espion !!! Ce qui, entre nous ne lui ferais pas de mal, il commence à plus être très opérant, et puis il pense à consacrer sa vie à élever des morilles spongieuses herbivores anti-sinistros avec l'amour de sa vie, j'ai nommé Sybille Trelawney, a ceci près qu'elle l'a lâché à Halloween après une soirée où ils sont sortis ensemble.

(Rogue énervé comme d'hab : Ah ! Mais c'est hors de question de me re-coller avec cette Harpie ! D'abord les lentilles triple foyer, ensuite Emilie Jolie, puis Cartland et maintenant ça !!! Pourquoi tant de haine ???

L'auteur amusée : T'as oublié les pâquerettes, le poste qui te passe sous le nez, la chemise à fleurs, le quiz, le balayage forcé et autres coups de balai, le transplanage à 30km du point d'arrivée prévu et j'en passe !

Rogue déprimé : Pourquoi moi ?!

L'auteur prise à son propre jeu : Ben en fait tu vois, je t'aime bien au fond, je suis même une grande fan, mais quand on fait une parodie, ben faut miner un peu les gens, donc voilà, même si je suis une Serpentard dans l'âme, j'aime bien te plomber un peu, histoire de rendre la fic plus crédible…

Rogue mi-figue mi-raisin : Ah j'ai des fan moi ?

L'auteur : Ben oui, moi la première, je te promets de te dédier une fic entièrement rien qu'à toi, qui seras pas une parodie et où tu pourras t'énerver contre Potter…

Rogue : Ok ça me conviens

Harry un peu nerveux : Euh c'est obligé qu'il s'en prenne toujours à moi ?

L'auteur, neutre : Oui c'est dans le script.)

Le monde sorcier pouvait enfin dormir sur ses 2 euh… pleins d'oreilles (y'en a quand même pas qu'un ou une de sorcier(e)) Ce qui fit moins rire Harry, c'est le coucou qui sonna une nouvelle sonnerie inventée par Hermione et qui disais, en gros, ''C'est l'heure des cours bande de faignants ! Bougez-vous ou vous serez en retard !!!!!!!!!!!!!! '', et qu'elle avait faite sonner vers 9 heures du soir pour voir ce que ça donnait, comme elle disait si bien. On m'apprends que Hermione a été admise à l'infirmerie pour 'maléfices divers', du même genre que ceux qui ont affectés Ron un moment pour avoir démoli la quasi-totalité des oreilles des Gryffondor. Faut avouer que le Dentesaugmento accompagné du sort de furonculus donne une vision assez apocalyptique de l'être humain… Surtout chez Hermione qui avait déjà des problèmes de dents à rallonge.

Hermione va t'elle s'en sortir ? Vais-je continuer ? La Terre est-elle ronde ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !!!!

Amis de moi, bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, c'est selon. Encore une fois je réitère mes plates excuses !!! Je promets d'êtres plus à l'heure les prochains temps !


End file.
